Alone on the streets
by ANIMANIAgirl506
Summary: Set in TMNT 2012 world. Sam is a 15 year old orphan on the streets. So when she gets rescued by the turtles one night, her life gets turned around along with a little romance :) RaphxOC
1. Chapter 1: Just a Girl on the Street

**Hi TMNT 2012 FANS! ok this is my first TMNT 2012 fanfic so be nice or don't read**

Alone on the Streets

One: Just girl on the street

Sam's P.O.V.

Waking up was always hard to do for me. Not because I didn't want to get up, but I just didn't want to face reality. This my life. My name is Sam

I'm a fifteen year old girl and ever since I can remember I've been out on the streets. I would say I had parents, but I can't remember if I did. The

sun rose slowly over the city, and it was a reminder that it was time to get up. I groaned as the sun shone in my eyes. I pulled my ratty old

blanket around me tighter. Just once I would have loved just sleep the day away and forget everything. But my stomach growled and that meant I

had to find something to eat. I struggled as I got up off the ground. It may not have been the best thing, but sleeping in an alley was better than

sleeping out in the open and getting mugged or worse. I tucked my blanket through my belt loop as I trudged out into the street. But not before

stopping and looking at my reflection in a store mirror. I was a wreck with my tattered jeans, my worn out jacket and my blue faded top. But that

wasn't the only thing. I had matted brown blondish hair that hadn't been brushed in ages, light green eyes, a deep blue purplish scar on my right

arm from a accident when I was little, and my face was a pale as a ghost. I looked horrible. ''Hey you brat get out of here!'' I turned and saw the store owner

come out. Before he could say anything more, I ran off my stomach growling louder.

...

I didn't like stealing, but I had no choice. After the store owner chased me off, I ran past a vendor selling fruit. Without even thinking, I snatched

two apples when the vendor wasn't looking. I slowed down when I made sure nobody was following me, and I scarfed down my apple and tucked

the other one into my pocket. The sky was starting to get really dark, so I decided it was time to find a place to sleep. I threw my apple core into

the street, and I turned into another alley. Too bad somebody was already there. The Purple Dragons. And as soon as I saw them I knew it wasn't

a good thing. The five men turned, and one of them smiled when he saw me. ''Hey guys look what we have here'' the men grinned

as the other man walked over to me and touched my hair. ''Hey baby you wanna play?'' ''Back off jerk''. The men laughed at me. As I dug my hand deep into

my pocket for my knife. The only thing I had to protect myself. ''Look come on baby how bout you and me…'' ''I said back off asshole''. The man smirked.

''Looks like somebody's playing had to get''. They started to surround me, and the man who was smirking at me pushed me against the wall.

''S..tay back i'm…i'm warning you…'' ''What are you going to do now girl?''. Without thinking I pulled out my knife and scratched him across the

face. He backed away from holding his cheek in pain as blood poured out. He turned and glared at me. ''Bad move bitch''. Before I knew what was

happening, he punched me in the stomach and I fell to the ground. The other men started to kick me, and it hurt so much, that I started to black

out. That is until I heard a noise. ''Booyakasha!'' as soon as the other men were off me, I limped away as fast I could. I ducked into the next alley next to

an apartment building and a fire escape, and collapsed in a heap. I heard the other men running off and I sighed in relief. I got up from where I

was sitting just to make sure. Next thing I knew the man came up behind me and grabbed me by my neck. ''You really think I would let you get

away that easily?'' he pushed me up against the wall. I tried to move, but he just grabbed my neck tighter. ''Please I haven't even started yet''.

''HEY! Leave her alone!'' ''What?'' he turned around and let go of my neck and as soon as he let go I kicked him where he deserved it and ran. I

didn't get far. He grabbed my leg tripping me, and slowly stood up. He pulled me up and pressed my knife against my neck. ''Nobody can save you

now bitch''. ''Your'e just a nobody who's gonna….'' before he could finish somebody hit him knocking him back. I landed on the ground with a

thud. ''Since when do you jerks starting picking on girls?'' ''It's sad really''. ''Show yourself! who the hell are you?'' I heard noises like somebody

climbing on the roof and down the fire escape. And I couldn't believe what I saw. Four giant mutant turtles. Oh My God. They each carried a

different weapon and they each wore a different mask. One was purple, blue, orange and red. The man turned pale and started to run off. ''Oh no

your'e not getting away that easily'' said the red one. He pulled out a small weapon that looked like a disc and tossed it at the man but it missed

him and the guy ran off. He was about to run after him but the blue one held him back. ''Let him go Raph''. The purple one turned and looked at

me. ''Guys she's hurt''. They raced over to where I was. I tired to get up, but I was in too much pain. The world started to spin and next thing I

knew everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Turtles(edit)

***Ok if ur wondering this chapter is up again, I wasn't really happy with it the first time, so I went back and edited it.* Yeah sorry I keep doing this the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own turtles, april, or splinter (sadly), I only own sam. Other characters belong to nickelodeon. Thank you to people who reviewed , ****and animeandcartoonsfreak for helping me out when I was stuck. Thanks sis! hope you like :)**

Sam's P.O.V.

''When do think she'll wake up?'' ''Shh Mikey not so loud''. ''Sorry''. ''I still don't think this was a good idea ''. ''Well it's not like we had a choice Raph''. ''Shh guys I

think she's waking up''. I groaned remembering the fight. _''Did that really happen?_ _where there really giant turtles?'' _''Shh..'' I woke up on a couch

with a blanket on me and saw the four turtles from before staring at me. They looked just like before with their different colored masks and their weapons. _''What_

the hell?! oh I get it i'm dreaming''. I closed my eyes and opened them again. Nope not dreaming. ''Ahh!'' I kept on screaming as the turtles tried to calm me

down. ''Will someone just shut her up!'' said the red mask one. He grabbed me from behind and put his hand on my mouth. ''Relax were the good guys'' said the

blue masked one trying to calm me down. ''Don't scream''. I slowly nodded my head. ''Now Raph is going to let go and…'' ''What why should I?'' ''Raph come on''.

''Fine''. he let go of me and I dropped back on the couch. He walked away and leaned against the wall. I finally had a chance to look around and it looked like I was

in some kind of subway station. I tried to move but everything hurt. ''Whoa wait a minute you were hurt really bad in the fight'' said the purple masked

one said walking over to me. I looked at myself gasping when I saw my a giant bandage wrapped over my stomach, and another bandage on my arm. ''Where the

hell am I and what the heck happened?'' ''Don't you remember? you were attacked by those Purple Dragon jerks and we saved you and brought you to our lair''.

Saved me? I rubbed my head. ''Now that I think about it, it's kind of a blur''. ''You wanna tell us your'e name?''asked the blue masked one. ''Um…Sam''. ''I'm

Leonardo, but you can call me Leo''. ''Michaelangelo but you can call me Mikey'' said the orange one. ''Donnatello but you can call me Donnie'' said the purple

masked one. The red masked one just leaned against the wall. ''And the one with an attitude problem is Raphael but you better call him Raph to be safe when he's

mad''. Hi''. ''Does somebody wanna tell me what's going on here?'' ''Perhaps I can explain''. ''Master Splinter!'' I nearly screamed again when I saw a giant rat come

into the room. Oh. My. God. ''Please there is no need for you to be afraid of me and my sons''. Sons? ''Um ok…..''. ''I am Master Splinter, but you can me Splinter if

you wish''. ''Ok...do you know what's going on here?'' ''Yes''. ''I will tell you our story if you will also tell us yours''. I nodded my head. For the next hour I listened to

Master Splinter talk about how he was once human, his years in Japan before coming to New York, how he and the turtles ran into the Kraang with their mutagen.

''Wait, wait a minute what the heck is a Kraang?'' ''An evil race of alien brains who want to destroy the city with the mutagen'' said Donnie. ''Oh''. ''Is there more?''

Master Splinter also explained that his former friend from , Oroku Saki, or the Shredder, was after him and his sons for revenge. I couldn't believe it. ''Whoa''. ''Who

knew this was all happening in New York''. They chuckled. ''So let me get this straight you guys are ninjas?'' The turtles nodded their heads. ''And you have

weapons''. They each showed me their weapons. Leo had twin katanas,Donnie had a bo staff, and Mikey had nun chucks. I looked at Raph who was just standing

there in the corner. ''So what are those salad tongs?'' ''SALAD TONGS? I'LL SHOW YOU...'' ''Raphael enough'' said Master Splinter. ''Um a little advice, don't get

Raph mad''. whispered Mikey. ''Enough''. Master Splinter turned and looked at me. ''Now will you tell us your story?'' ''Well I...'' ''Yeah what were you doing alone in

the streets?'' said Leo. ''Well that's kind of a long story''. I told them everything and no one said anything as I spoke. When I was done the room was quiet and

everyone looked at me with sympathy in their eyes. I hated that. ''I'm sorry Sam I see life has not been easy for you''. ''Please you are free to stay here as long as

you like''. He patted my hand. ''I hope you feel better soon. He got up and left the room. Then I remembered something. ''Hey where's my knife?'' ''What knife?''

said Leo. ''Damn I must have lost it in the fight''. Raph glared at me. ''Hey don't get snippy with us Sam ones who saved you'' said Raph. I glared at him''. ''I wasn't

getting snippy with you''. ''In fact, I think the only one who's being snippy is you''. He folded his arms and looked at Leo. ''I knew we shouldn't have brought her

here''. That's when I snapped. ''IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO BE HERE!'' we glared at each other. ''Alright that's enough you two!'' said Leo . ''Yeah whatever'' said

Raph he pushed Leo aside and walked away. Leo shook his head at him. ''Sorry about that Raph he has quite the temper sometimes''. ''Whatever''. A girl with red

hair, and was wearing a yellow shirt leggins, and a pair of shorts, and who looked about my age, walked into the lair. ''Hey guys!'' ''April hi!'' said Donnie blushing.

April looked at me. ''Who's that?'' ''April, Sam, April'' said Leo. ''Uh hi''. '' April, April o' Neil Nice to meet you'' said April shaking my hand and sitting down next to

me. ''So how did you meet the turtles?'' ''Got attacked by Purple Dragons, what about you?'' ''They saved me to when the Kraang kidnapped my dad''. ''Oh yeah

the aline brains, sorry to hear about that''. Master Splinter came back into the room . ''Ah April are you ready for your'e training?'' April nodded. ''Training?''

''Master Splinter is teaching me how to be kunochoi''. ''Wow nice''. She smiled and waved before following Master Splinter into another room. Leo stood up come on

Donnie we should head back out on patrol. ''Ok i'll go get Raph and Mikey''. Leo looked at me. ''You should get some rest''. I yawned. ''Yea it's been a hell of a

night''. He smiled. ''Night Sam''. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. _''Looks like things just got a hell of __a lot weirder''._


	3. Chapter 3: Life justs gets Weirder

**So sorry for the wait guys I had a lot to do. I'm working on this and my other story back to the toons. But as soon that's done I will have more time to work on this. Big thanks to animeandcartoonsfreak fro helping me out with and again sorry for the wait. Anything italized is sam's thoughts, or her having a dream. Also some stuff from the show you might ****recognize. enjoy.**

Sam's P.O.V.

_I was running through the streets as fast as I could. ''Get back here you bitch!'' the Purple Dragons were right on my tail. ''You are so gonna get it!'' I turned and_

ran into an alley. Dead end. ''Bad move''. I turned around and the guy I gave the cut to smacked me across the face knocking me to the ground. He smirked at me

_ as he pulled out my knife that he took. He leaned down next to me and slashed my cheek. I screamed. He laughed. ''Now you know what happens when you mess_

with me''. He grabbed me by my neck as I started gasping for air. I struggled against him but it was no use. Everything went black.

I started waking up when I felt

someone shaking me. ''Sam wake up!'' I opened my eyes and saw Mikey holding me. Leo and Donnie were looking at me with concern, and Raph and Master

Splinter were nowhere to be found. ''Are you ok?'' asked Leo. I started shaking. ''Yeah i'm fine''. ''You don't look fine'' said Donnie. ''What happened?'' ''It's nothing

it was just a nightmare''. Leo put his hand on my shoulder. ''You wanna talk about it?'' I stared at him. ''No'' I held my stomach in pain. ''Oh that reminds me, I

think it's time to change your bandage''. Donnie got up and grabbed my hand and helped me up. ''Come let's go into my lab''. He help me walk into his lab while

Leo and Mikey followed us. He sat me down on the table and reached into a cabinet and pulled out new bandages, cotton balls,and some medicine. ''Alright now

hold still''. He cut off my old bandages and it hurt not to move. ''Ow!'' ''Sorry but it would help if you stop moving''. ''Leo could you hold her shoulders?'' For the

next hour, Leo held me by my shoulders, while Mikey watched and Donnie worked. It was a lot for me to not scream in pain, but once Donnie was finished, I sighed

in relief. ''Well that was a lot of fun''. They chuckled at me. ''Hey are you hungry?'' asked Leo. I folded my arms and looked at him. ''Thanks but I'm fine''. My

stomach growled. Loudly. Mikey laughed while I tried my best to hide my blush. ''Come on i'll get you some food''. ''Do you like pizza?'' I shrugged. ''I wouldn't

cause I never had any''. Mikey's jaw dropped. He grabbed me by my wrist. ''THEN LET'S GET YOU SOME!'' he dragged me into the kitchen area and Raph was sitting

there with another turtle who was chewing on a leaf. Mikey sat me down on of the stools. ''Wait here''. Donnie came in and sat next to me. ''Is he always this

excited?'' He shrugged. ''Only when there's pizza''. Mikey dug in the fridge and handed me as a slice. ''Come on try it''. ''Ok, ok'' I said picking it up. ''Don't treat it

like it's the end of the world''. I took a bite and chewed. ''Well?'' I swallowed. ''Better than eating apples all the time''. He smiled at me. I kept eating as I looked at

Raph. ''So what's with the other turtle?'' Raph glared at me. ''This is Spike''. ''Aw he's kind of cute''. Raph got up and walked over to me. ''Get this is straight''.

''Spike''. ''Isn't''. Cute''. ''I think he his'' said Mikey grinning. ''That's it''. ''AHHH RAPH I DIDN'T MEAN IT!'' he started chasing Mikey around the lair. I turned and

looked at Donnie. ''Do they always do that?'' ''More times than I can count'' he said smiling showing the gap between his teeth. ''AHHH!'' Raph tackled him to the

ground. ''Say it''. ''Raphael is all wise and powerful''. ''And?'' ''And he's better than me in every possible way!'' ''And?'' ''And i'm a lonely worm who isn't fit to live on

the same planet as him because he's so amazing and i'm a dirtclod!'' ''And?'' ''And in the history of the universe there's never been…'' ''Raphael enough!'' we

turned and saw Master Splinter. He turned and smiled at me. ''Good morning Sam how are you feeling?'' I shrugged. ''Iv'e been better''. He chuckled.''Where is

Leonardo?'' ''Right here Sensei''said Leo walking out of the lab.''Come time to train''. Mikey, Donnie, and Raph followed him, but not before Raph glared at me. ''Hey

Sam you coming?'' asked Leo. ''You mean I get to watch?'' Leo nodded. ''Then I'm coming''. I got up from the stool and followed Leo. We walked into another room

with a tree in the middle, and all different kinds of weapons on the walls. It was pretty awesome. ''Whoa''. ''Welcome to the dojo'' said Leo with a smile. I sat down

next to Master Splinter while Leo went to spar with Mikey. And Donnie was with Raph. ''Yame!'' Master Splinter said and Mikey and Leo began their match. Leo

charged at Mikey with his katanas, and Mikey with his nun chucks.''Oh yeah Michaelangelo is on the move!'' ''You don't know what to do''. He avoided every move

Leo made at him. ''How you gonna stop what you can't even see?'' Then when Mikey wasn't looking, Leo hit him with the back of his katana. ''Like that?'' Mikey

came over and sat next to me, while Raph and Donnie began to fight. ''Alright Donnie just put the stick down and I won't hurt you''. ''Uh you said that last time

and then you hurt me''. ''True but less than I would have''. Donnie charged at him, but Raph avoided it, took Donnie's staff and broke it in two and started hitting

him with it. ''Ow, ow, ok, ok! i'm down!'' Raph laughed as Donnie came and sat down next to us. Mikey stuck his tongue out at him and we both rolled our eyes. It

was just Raph and Leo now. Leo said something in Japanese and Raph smirked at him. ''Whatever you say''. They both charged. But then Raph knocked Leo's

katanas out his hands and before he could even think, he took his sais and flipped him. ''Yame!'' said Master Splinter and they walked over to us and sat down.

''You all did very well''. ''But I did better'' Raph said with a smirk. ''This is not about self improvement Raphael''. ''I know Sensei, but I won and they lost''. Master

Splinter pinched the side of his neck. ''What I is that we all did very well, good job everyone!'' Master Splinter chuckled, and I tried my best not to laugh. ''Well done

that's enough for today''. He walked into another room and shut the door behind him. We all walked out the dojo, Leo went to the Tv, Mikey and me went to the

couch, Donnie walked to his lab, and Raph started beating up an old practice dummy. Mikey took out a comic, while I laid upside-down on the couch. I looked at the

Tv trying to figure out what Leo was watching. It looked like some kind of space show. Time slowly crept by and pretty soon I got so bored I dozed for a little bit.

When I woke up, the guys were gone, but I saw April entering the lair with a plastic bag in her hand. ''Hey April'' ''Hey Sam, got something for you''. She tossed the

bag at me. ''What is it?'' ''A bag of some of my old clothes''. ''I figured you could use it''. I smiled at her. ''Thanks''. ''Hey have you seen the guys?'' ''There probably

getting ready for patrol''. Before I could even ask, the guys walked into the room. ''Oh hey April'' said Donnie. ''Hey guys going out?'' Leo nodded. I looked at them.

''And where would that be?'' ''Patrol we go out and watch for the kraang, and any signs of trouble. ''Like the Purple Dragons?'' They nodded. ''I'm coming''. ''Uh I

don't think that's a good idea Sam'' said Donnie. ''Your'e still hurt''. ''Aw come on I could do it''. I tried to get up but I hissed in pain. Raph rolled his eyes. ''Yeah

right''. I glared at him. ''Sorry Sam not this time'' said Leo. ''We'll be back later''. And they ran off. Mikey waved at me then followed. I couldn't believe it they got to

fight the Purple Dragons and I was stuck here?! Master Splinter walked in and he and April went to go train. I would have went to but I was too tired to do

anything. I tired to keep myself occupied by reading Mikey's comics, but I was just too angry I walked over to the walked over to the practice dummy and started

punching it. I ignore all the pain and just kept punching. I felt good like punching everything that was annoying me. The Purple Dragons. The guys being able to go

out. Me stuck at the lair. Then there was Raph. I don't know what his problem was, but he was really getting on my nerves. I only said a couple things to him and

he already hated me. And he was really making me angry. The more I thought about the angrier I got. And I started kicking and my punches got harder. _''SALAD  
_

_ TONGS?! I'll show you….'' _ I kicked harder. _''Hey don't get snippy with us Sam''. ''Yeah whatever''. ''Get this straight''. ''Spike''. ''Isn't''. ''Cute''. ''I knew we shouldn't  
_

_ have brought her down here''. ''Sorry about that Raph has quite the temper sometimes''. _I kicked and punched the dummy again. Yeah well I could be like that to.

And if he hated me then fine. I didn't care. I side kicked the dummy in the head and pictured it was Raph. And I smiled. ''Hmm very intresting''. I turned around

and saw Master Splinter smiling at me. ''Master Splinter i'm sorry I….'' ''You have impressive skill''. ''Where did you learn to fight like that?'' I shrugged. ''When you

live on the street, you pick up a few things''. ''I see'' I could see him thinking, but I didn't know what. ''Well keep practicing''. He left the room with

me feeling confused as ever.

…

Raph's P.O.V.

It was pretty quite tonight no foot clan or kraang. Darn and I was really looking forward to an all you can beat buffet. As soon as we got back to the lair, Mikey

raced in. I think he felt bad for leaving Sam behind. ''Sam? where…'' ''Aw''. I looked at him. ''What is it Mikey?'' ''Looks like someone was trying to stay awake''. Me,

Donnie, and Leo walked over to the couch and saw that Sam was fast asleep. Leo picked her up. ''What are you doing?'' I asked. ''She can't sleep on the couch

forever Raph i'm gonna put her in my room''. He walked to his room with Sam in his arms. ''Night guys''. Donnie and Mikey followed, Mikey went to his room while

Donnie went to his lab. I went to pick up Spike and go to bed. But before I did i noticed something. Someone had kicked our practice dummy's head and stuffing

was falling out. Hmm that's weird. I couldn't help think that it was Sam, but I ignored it and went to bed. Still I couldn't help but wonder….


	4. Chapter 4: Red

Four: Red

**Wow guys I'm really glad people are liking this story, big thank yous to animeandcartoonsfreak of helping me out, and . .Girl for reviewing enjoy :)**

Four: Red

Sam's P.O.V.

-Time Skip-

After a few days, things were still a little weird. Master Splinter didn't say anything about my fighting skills, and I wanted to keep it that way. The

only problem was that Raph kept glaring at me like I did something wrong with everything I did. But I just did my best to ignore him. But today he

was even worse he kept glaring at me every five seconds. I mean what the heck was his problem with me? I just wanted to throw something at

his head so it would knock him down a few pegs God I would love that. But anyways, pretty soon Donnie gave me the ok, and I was able to take

off my bandages. ''Whoa Sam slow down''. I didn't waste anytime, so I tried taking the bandages off myself. ''Ow!'' ''Hang on you better let me do

that''. Donnie went into his lab and grabbed a pair of scissors. ''Hold still''. ''Alright fine''. ''Hey what's up with Raph? is he always like that?'' ''Well

Raph is always in a mood''. ''I know that but he's always glaring at me! God Donnie what am I doing wrong?'' I put my face in my hands. And as if

he heard me, Raph walked in the room. Great, just freaking great. ''Yo Donnie it's time to train''. ''Ok be there in a second'' He finished cutting off

the bandages and I was finally free. I sighed in relief. Donnie smiled at me while Raph rolled his eyes. If Donnie wasn't in the room I would love to

hit Raph right now. We walked into the dojo and saw Mikey and Leo fighting one another. I sat down with Donnie while Raph leaned against the

wall. Leo drew his swords and Mikey swung his nun chucks in the air. They went at each other and next thing Mikey knew he was on the ground

and Leo had his foot on his plastron. ''Well done next time a little more practice Michaelangelo''. He groaned as he got up. ''Raphael your'e next''.

He smiled as he took out his sais. And looked ready to pounce on Mikey. ''AHH!'' ''Raphael you are not fighting Mikey, you are fighting Sam''. Oh

crap. Mikey, Donnie, and Leo, looked at me shocked. ''Um with all respect Sensei I don't fight very well''. ''Really? that didn't seem to stop you

before''. ''So that was you who punched the dummy'' said Leo. ''Dude, you must have major skills'' said Mikey. Master Splinter nodded. ''Yes would

you care to show us Sam?'' Oh damn it. I was screwed. I nodded stood up and walked over to Raph was. ''Here you may need this'' Donnie tossed

me his bo staff. Raph grinned and looked he was going to enjoy this. I gulped this was so not going to be fun. ''Yame!''(Now playing: Invincible,

Adelita's Way) Raph charged at me. Oh crap. I was shaking so hard, and I wasn't thinking straight. I gripped the staff and charged at Raph. he

tried to hit me but missed, I tired to hit him to but he back flipped away from me. I charged again, but Raph grabbed the staff from me and broke

in two. ''Hey!'' Donnie shouted. Raph grinned. Damn it. I raised my fists. ''Don't give up that easy do you?'' next thing I knew he flipped me over

on to my back (end music). ''Yame!'' I groaned in pain while the guys walked over to me. ''I think you broke her dude'' said Mikey. Leo grabbed my

hand and helped me up. ''Are you ok?'' Donnie started checking me for bruises. ''Donnie I'm fine''. ''Are you sure cause….'' ''Yes i'm fine''. ''Very

well done Sam''. ''You have impressive skill''. ''Uh thank you Sensei, but what was the point of that?'' ''To test your skills

of course''. ''You seem to fight well, but do not know the basics''. ''And?'' ''And my sons will teach you''. I was shocked. ''What?'' ''You will train

with my sons if that is alright with you''. I looked at the guys. Mikey looked excited, Leo and Donnie were nodding there heads, and Raph looked

really angry. I nodded my head. ''Very well we will start tomorrow'' and he walked out of the room and shut his door. Mikey picked me up and

hugged me. ''Whoo! this is going to be a so much fun!'' ''Whoa ok, ok Mikey chill don't break her!'' said Donnie. ''Aw come on you couldn't break

me, but would you mind putting me down?'' Mikey set me down. ''Sorry this is gonna be so cool!'' we walked out of the dojo and Donnie got a

water bottle and tossed me one. ''Sorry about your staff Donnie'' ''Hey don't worry about it happens all the time''. Raph walked in behind us

grumbling and sat down on one of the beanbags. Leo grabbed the remote and turned the Tv on. ''Oh no not Space Heroes again!'' shouted Mikey. I

rolled my eyes. That was the show Leo was watching the other night. Even though I have no idea why cause it makes no sense. So Leo went to

watch Space Heroes, Donnie went to his lab, Mikey was eating pizza, Raph was reading a comic ignoring everybody, and I was trying not to doze

on the couch so I went to the kitchen to get more water. I was at the sink filling it up my water bottle when Raph walked up behind me. ''You got

a lot of nerve''. I turned around and faced him.. ''Excuse me?'' ''Well it's true''. ''What is your problem with me? I haven't done anything wrong''.

''Oh really well you wanna know something ''you training with us…he only sees something in you because he feels sorry for you''. ''What do think

of that?'' That's when I snapped. I kicked my legs from underneath him and knocked him down. ''That's what I think of that''. I turned and walked

out. ''Sam? where are you going?'' said Leo. ''I need to get out of here'' ''Sam wait!'' But I kept on walking til I walked out of the lair trying not to

cry.

…

Narrator's P.O.V.

Leo looked at Raph who was still on the floor. ''Raph? what did you say to her?'' Raph got up and brushed himself. ''I told her truth''. He started

walking towards his room, but Leo stopped him again. ''And what was that?'' ''That you know, the only reason she's training with us is because

Splinter feels sorry fro her''. ''What?! why would you say that?'' Raph shrugged. Leo rolled his eyes. ''Nice going Raph now we have to go find her

before she gets into trouble''. Donnie walked in. ''What happened?'' ''Sam ran off because Raph yelled at her'' said Mikey. ''What? nice going shell

for brains''. ''Alright guys we can talk about this later let's go''. ''And Raph when we find her you need to apologize''. ''Whatever'' and they headed

out of the lair.

…

Sam's P.O.V.

Unbelievable! I couldn't believe him! I walked through the sewers getting more and more lost. But I didn't care I just kept walking through the

tunnels. ''Sam?'' shoot. Didn't they get the hint? I just wanted to be alone! ''Sam where are you?'' I turned a corner and hid. ''Sam!, Sam come

out!'' they sounded really worried. No, no! I wasn't ready to go back just yet. I just had to clear my head…that's when I saw the manhole cover

above my head. I smiled. Perfect. ''Sam?'' I climbed up the ladder and took off the manhole cover. It was night, but it felt good to be out of the

sewers. I replaced the manhole cover and started walking around. It felt good to be on the streets again. Until I bumped into somebody. Five

somebody's. ''Hey watch it!'' ''Well, well, well look who it is''. Purple Dragons. I'm screwed. The man from before was there but this time he had a

long deep scar along his cheek. I tried to run but the man grabbed me by my hair. ''Hey where you going? I haven't payed you back for my little

scar here''. I kicked him in the shins and ran. I was running through the streets as fast as I could. ''Get back here you bitch!'' the Purple Dragons

were right on my tail. ''You are so gonna get it!'' I couldn't help thinking that it all seemed familiar somehow. I turned and ran into an alley. Dead

end. ''Bad move''. I turned around and saw the guy I gave the cut to smack me across the face knocking me to the ground. He smirked at me as

he pulled out my knife that he took. He leaned down next to me and slashed my cheek. I screamed. He laughed. And then I realized, I was

reliving my nightmare. ''Now you know what happens when you mess with me''. He grabbed me by me neck as I started gasping for air. I

struggled against him but it was no use. Everything went black.

…

Meanwhile in Raph's P.O.V.

''She's not here Leo there's no point to keep looking''. I can't believe Leo made us come out to find Sam. I mean, sure I was a little harsh, but I

was only telling her what I thought cause she was really getting on my nerves. ''Well she's gotta be here somewhere''. ''Sam?'' ''Maybe she went

topside'' said Donnie. ''There's only one way to find out''. We climbed up the ladder and headed topside. ''Alright Mikey you go north, donnie go

east, i'll go west and Raph you go south''. ''If anyone finds her contact the others on our tphones''. ''Got it?'' the rest of us nodded and we went

our separate ways. I climbed up to the rooftops and waited for signs of trouble. That's when I heard someone scream. I raced towards the sound

and saw Sam on the ground and man standing over her.''What the?'' next thing I knew, he started chocking her, and that's when I snapped. ''Get

you filty hands off her!'' I jumped down into the alley and the dude backed away slowly. ''What the? what the heck are you?'' I spun my said in

my hands. ''I'm your'e worst nightmare''. I charged at him. He tried to fight back, but he wasn't so tough. He was on the ground in a matter of

seconds. He got up and ran off. I let him go, but if I saw him again he wouldn't be so lucky. I raced over to Sam who was knocked out. I nudged

her and she woke up. ''Raph?'' ''Yeah it's me''. ''What happened?'' ''You were almost strangled''. ''Here let me help you''. Sam pushed me away as

she got up. ''I'm fine''. I heard police sirens. ''We better get out of here come on''. I opened the nearest manhole cover and hopped in and Sam

followed me. She put the cover back on top and we started walking back to the lair in silence before I stopped her. ''What the shell were you

thinking?'' ''what?'' ''you heard me, what were you thinking?'' ''The guys were really worried about you''. ''Yeah I bet''. I pushed her up against the

wall. ''You know if your'e trying to scare me, it's not working''. ''Sam just tell me why you went up there''. ''I wasn't thinking straight''. ''I had to

get out, I mean after all, the only reason i'm down here is because your'e brothers feel sorry for me''. Ouch. That hurt. ''I didn't mean that''. ''Yeah

i'm sure you didn't''. She pushed me away and kept on walking. ''Sam wait''. ''No why should I listen to you?'' ''You know you don't know how

lucky you are, to have your'e brothers and Master Splinter to look out for you''. ''Me, I got nobody, for me I've had to go it alone''. ''It's been like

that all my life''. ''Then when you guys came along I mean sure I wasn't sure I could trust you, but at least your'e brothers seemed to like me, but

then when you yelled at me, I just couldn't take it anymore''. ''Does that answer your'e question?'' I was shocked. I didn't know what to say.

''Sam, I…..'' ''Yeah I bet you had no idea''. Wow she was really mad. ''Whatever thanks a lot Raph. She turned to leave, but I stopped her again.

''All I was gonna say was, I'm sorry''. Now it was her turn to looked shocked. ''What?'' ''I'm sorry about before, I really had no idea''. ''I didn't mean

to give you a hard time''. She looked down at the ground blushing._ ''Hey you know she looks kind of cute….''_ Did I just think that? ''It's ok Raph,

I'm sorry to''. I smiled at her. ''Hey you have no reason to be sorry I deserved it. She laughed and lightly punched my arm. I punched her back.

''So? friends?'' I held my hand for her. She took it. ''Friends''.

…

Narrator's P.O.V.

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey ran into the lair hoping Raph and Sam would be there. ''Where could they be?'' said Donnie worried. ''Dudes they couldn't

have gotten far'' said Mikey. Next thing they knew Raph walked in and they were shocked to see Sam asleep in his arms.

** YES I DID IT! MAJOR FLUFF MOMENT! what will happen next? continue reading and thanks for sticking with me!**


	5. Chapter 5: Let the training begin

**hi guys sorry it took a while, but you know school and all. Thank you guys so much for reviewing and i'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Hope u like this enjoy!**

Five: Let the training begin

Sam's P.O.V.

The next morning, I woke up in Raph's room. I turned in bed, opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me. ''Mornin sleepy head''. I yawned ''Morning''. ''How'd I get

in here?'' ''You feel asleep half way back to the lair''. ''So I carried you and brought you in here''. ''That ok with you?'' I couldn't help but blush. ''Yeah thanks''.

''Ready?'' I yawned again. ''For what?'' ''Were starting your'e training today''. I groaned. ''Something wrong?'' I turned over and tried to go back to sleep. ''Don't

wanna get up''. ''Too comfy''. ''Oh I see''. I heard him get up and walk over to my side of the bed. ''Come on lazy''. ''Nope''. ''Sam''. ''No''. I heard him sigh. ''Alright

looks like we'll have to do this the hard way''. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. ''PUT ME DOWN RAPH! I DON'T LIKE BEING MAN HANDLED….OR IN

YOUR CASE TURTLE HANDLED!'' he laughed. ''I don't so Sam''. Raph walked into the living room, and Donnie, Mikey, and Leo were sitting at the table. ''Morning

Raph where's…..'' they looked at me and were trying not to laugh. ''Yeah ha ha ha this is real funny guys''. Raph chuckled. ''We'll be in the training room if you

need us''. And he carried me off. ''Would you mind putting me down now?'' Raph set me down. ''That was not cool''. He shrugged. ''Sorry Sam but you had to get

up eventually''. ''Whatever''. ''Hey I could have done worse, I could have lifted the bed making you fall on the floor, and then but the bed on top of you''. ''You make

a good point''. ''I know''. ''Come let's get started''. Raph stood behind me and started teaching me a few stances. He taught me where to place my feet, and a few

punches. ''Your'e not so bad''. ''Thanks''. ''Let's see how you are at hand to hand combat''. ''Combat?'' ''Yeah come on''. I took a stance, and Raph did the same. He

grinned. ''Don't worry i'll go easy on you''. ''Like you did last time?'' ''Yeah your'e right''. He charged at me, and I blocked his punch. He grinned again. ''Nice job,

but…'' He swept his legs underneath me. ''But you could be better''. ''Aw ain't that cute''. I turned around and saw the guys standing in the doorway. ''How long

have you guys been standing there?'' ''Long enough'' said Donnie grinning. Oh great. Raph helped me up but I could tell he was turning red. Wait a sec was he

blushing? I shrugged it off and smiled at him. ''Thanks''. ''No problem we'll continue tomorrow''. And he walked out of the dojo. He glared at his brothers as he he

walked out. ''Seriously guys so not cool''. Mikey shrugged. ''Sorry''. ''We have a surprise for you''. Before I could say anything, Mikey blindfolded me and Donnie took

my hand. ''Could someone please tell me where were going''. ''Nope'' said Leo. ''Boy you really don't get surprises'' said Mikey. ''Ok were here''. Mikey took my

blindfold off. It was a room with a queen sized bed, a beanbag chair, and the walls were purple. I was shocked. ''Guys what's this?'' Mikey smirked. ''It's for you''. I

gasped. ''Are you serious?'' They nodded their heads. ''We figured you would wanna stay here, and if you were, you were gonna need a room''. I almost started to

cry. Almost. ''Thank you guys so much!'' ''Hey it wasn't just our idea'' said Donnie. ''Raph was in on it to''. Well that explained a lot. I blushed and the guys

chuckled. ''What?'' ''Oh nothing'' said Mikey grinning.

...

Narrator's P.O.V.

Later….. Everyone was doing there own thing. Donnie was in his lab, Splinter was mediating in his room, Rah was feeding Spike, Leo was watching Space Heros,

Sam was hanging out in her new room, and Mikey was in the kitchen filling up water ballons when Raph and Leo walked in. ''Mikey what are you doing with those

water ballons?'' asked Leo. Raph walked over to him and grabbed the front of his shell. ''If you hit me with that your'e dead meat''. ''Relax dude these aren't for

you''. ''Then who are they for?'' asked Leo. ''Nobody….'' And Mikey raced out of the room. Donnie walked into the kitchen with his computer. ''What was Mikey

doing?'' both older brothers shrugged as they all sat down at the table. Next thing they knew heard a scream. ''YES! Dr. Prankenstein strikes…..AHHH!'' a minute

later Mikey came racing in with Sam right behind him soaking wet. ''COME BACK HERE!'' ''GUYS HELP!'' The guys stared at him. ''No''. ''GUYS SHE'S CRAZY!'' they

sighed. Donnie grabbed Sam and held her back. ''COME ON JUST LET ME AT E'M!'' ''Sam calm down'' said Donnie. Sam sighed. ''Fine''. ''Don't think your'e getting

away that easily''. Mikey screamed and hid behind the couch. Raph smirked. ''You know she's right''. He tackled Mikey. ''Say it''. ''Raphael is all wise and powerful….''

''Oh no not me Sam''. Sam was shocked but she couldn't help but grin. ''Aw do I have to….'' Raph started choking him. ''Ok, ok Sam is all wise and

powerful''. Sam folded her arms. ''And?'' ''And she's better than me in every possible way''. Raph started squeezing him. ''And?'' ''And i'm a lonely worm who isn't fit

to live on the same planet as her because she's so amazing and i'm a dirclod!''. Raph squeezed him tighter. ''And?'' ''And in the history of the universe there's never

been…'' ''Ok, ok guys I think Mikey's had enough'' said Leo. Raph got off him. ''Aw your'e no fun Leo'' said Sam. Mikey got off. ''Sorry Sam''. She lightly punched his

arm. ''It's fine''. ''Just don't do that again or I'll kick your'e shell''. Raph chuckled. ''Well i'm gonna go to bed''. ''Night guys''. ''Night'' said Leo, Mikey and Donnie. And

Sam walked into her new bedroom. Then she heard a knock on the door. ''Come in''. The door opened and Raph was standing in the doorway. ''Hey'' she said

smiling. ''Hey you ok?'' ''Yeah i'm fine wet but fine''. He smiled back at her. ''Well night''. He started walking out. ''Hey Raph?'' ''Yeah?'' ''Thanks''. ''For taking care of

Mikey''. He grinned. ''Hey no one misses with my friend and gets away with it''. ''Not even Mikey''. She smiled again. ''Thanks Raph''. ''No problem'' And he walked

out of her room. But Sam couldn't help but wonder. ''_I think I'm falling for him….''_

**I know another cliffhanger! i swear that's the last one. keep reading more to come!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sam and Raph Love?

**hey guys happy mutation day! yeah sorry i know i'm late with that.****  
**

**Mikey: And where have you've been?**

**Me: sorry Mikey iv'e been busy. Wait a sec, how did you guys get in here?**

**Raph:(sighs) were ninjas do we really have to explain that to you?**

**Me: ok, ok good point**

**Leo: hey do I get to be in this or what?**

**Me: you can do the disclaimer is you want.**

**Leo: ok ANIMANIAgirl506 does not own TMNT 2012. She only owns Sam.**

**Me: Nice job. Oh and before i forget there's been a quick change. the story will now be told in narrator's pov just so everyone knows**

**Donnie: ANIMANIAgirl would also like to thank lonernekoin and everyone else for being suppotive of this story.**

**Me: thanks Donnie. Oh and a big thanka to my internet sis animeandcartoonsfreak for helping me out. u rock sis!**

**Raph: Alright enough of this. Just read already!**

Six: Sam and Raph love?

''Kick higher!'' the next day after training, Leo took his turn training Sam. After teaching her how to meditate, and a few quick stretches, Leo started teaching Sam

some basic kicks and punches on the punching bag. ''Come Sam a little harder''. ''You can do better than that''. Sam was starting to get really frustrating with Leo.

Maybe because he was a little harder on her, But she liked it better when Raph was training with her. ''How about I kick your head in how bout that?'' Sam heard

someone laugh. ''Now there's something I like to see''. Sam turned around and saw Raph standing in the doorway. She smiled but quickly looked away trying not

to blush. ''Oh hey Raph''. ''Hey'' he said walking over to her and tussling her hair. ''What are you doing here?'' ''Leo asked me to help you with your training today''.

Sam turned around and looked at Leo. ''Seriously?'' Leo nodded. ''Well ok, but with what?'' ''Raph is going to spar against you to see how better you are at blocking

punches''. Raph grinned. ''Um thanks, but no thanks I think i'll just keep practing''. Next thing that Sam knew, a green hand reached out and grabbed her by the

waist. ''Hey! let go''. ''Nah''. ''Raph!'' Sam face turn bright red._''Why is he so frustrating and cute at the same time?''_ _''Wait did I say cute?'' _Raph but her down and

they took their positions and waited for Leo's signal. ''Ready, set go!'' Raph charged at Sam and Sam tried her best to block his punches. ''Hey your'e getting

better''. ''Thanks''. _''She's really not that bad of a fighter''. ''And she learns really quick''. _Raph thought. While he was distracted, Sam swept her legs underneath

him and he fell to the ground and Sam sat right on top of him and grinned. ''Gotcha''. ''Not bad Sam''. said Leo trying not to laugh at Raph. ''Hey I'll admit the girls

gotten a lot faster since the last time we did this''. Sam smiled. ''Thanks Raph''. ''Hey anytime''. ''I think that's enough for today Sam you can take a break''.

''Finally!'' and she ran out of the dojo and collapsed on the couch next to Mikey and Donnie who was on his computer. Donnie chuckled at her. ''So how was

training?'' ''tiring''. ''Leo's tough''. Mikey smiled at her. ''Well I know one way to get your mind off that''. ''Wanna play a video game?'' Sam shrugged. ''I never

played one''. ''Don't worry i'll show you come on''. By the time Leo and Raph walked out of the dojo, Mikey was teaching Sam how to play Sonic. ''Ready to play?'' ''I

guess''. They started playing and a few minutes later Sam won. ''YES!'' ''what no fair! I thought you said you never played?'' ''I did I'm just a really quick learner''.

Raph chuckled as he sat on the couch and started feeding Spike. ''I declare a rematch!'' ''Oh you are so on''. For the next hour, they kept playing. Sam won four

games, and Mikey won one. ''Aw''. ''I surrender your'e just too good''. Sam laughed. ''Pizza's here!'' shouted Leo from the kitchen. ''Pizza?'' Mikey raced off and Sam

followed, with Donnie, and Raph. ''Thank God i'm starving'' said Sam sitting down. ''MIKEY BEHIND YOU!'' ''WHAT!'' Sam smacked him on the back of the head.

''Ow! what was that for?'' ''Cause it looked like fun''. Mikey rubbed his head while his brothers laughed at him. Leo looked at the clock. ''Hey guys time to patrol''.

''Aw'' said Mikey. ''I wanted to play another game with Sam''. ''Hey it's ok Mikey I was going to bed anyway''. ''Night guys''. ''Night Sam''. And Sam walked to her

room and the guys went to go get ready. But Raph followed Sam to her room. She turned around to face him. ''Can I help you?'' ''Yeah can I talk to you for a

minute?'' ''Um sure''. ''What's up?'' Raph looked down at the ground. _''Wait a sec is he blushing?'' _''Sam there's been something i've been wanting to tell you for a

while''. Sam started blushing to. ''Ok…what?'' Raph sighed. ''Raph?'' ''Sam I love you''. Sam's face turned red. ''I know it's a lot and I understand if…'' Sam reached

forward and kissed him. ''I love you to''. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as they kissed again.

**Donnie, Mikey, Leo: ooooooohhhh**

**Mikey: Hey ANIMANIA why Raph?**

**Me: *blushing* no reason...**

**Raph: are you a fangirl?**

**Me: no...and you can't prove that.**

**Raph: uh huh sure...**

**Me: u know what i'm ignoring you! thanks for reading putting up with me. sorry it took so long! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Sam's First Patrol

**Raph: Well look who's late again**

**Me: Hey sorry dude I've really been busy**

**Mikey: That's what you said last time**

**Me: Well it's true it's kind of hard between school and writing**

**Raph: Whatever**

**Me: Look I promise they will be a whole lot quicker**

**Donnie: I'll believe it when I see it**

**April: Hey when do I come back into this story?**

**Me: Soon. the next chapter**

**April: I hope so**

**Me: Hey why is everyone picking on me**

**Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Raph, April: BECAUSE YOU TAKE TOO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**Me: ok, ok seesh. disclaimer anybody?**

**Mikey: I'll do it. ANIMANIAgirl506 does not own TMNT 2012. She only owns Sam.**

**Me: Thanks Mikey and hey who's excited for season 2? cause I am PUMPED WHOOO!**

**Donnie: I say someone's a little too excited**

**Me: Oh what do you know? big thankas to all my readers and my internet sis animeandcartoonsfreak. enjoy my readers!**

Seven: Sam's First Patrol

A few days later, Sam and Raph were inseparable. At first they tried to keep it a secret from the others, but they found out when Mikey saw Sam and Raph kissing

and their secret was out. Leo, Donnie, and Master Splinter were ok with Sam and Raph being together, but Mikey wouldn't stop going around teasing them. But

Sam didn't care. Ever since she and Raph got together things were much better for her. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere with people that really cared

for her. Even her fighting skills were getting better that she even started sparing against the guys in training. She even got to flip Mikey a couple times. Things

couldn't be better. But there was one that was bothering her. ''C'mon Raph!'' ''No way''. Sam had been begging Raph for him and the guys to take her out on a

patrol. She was starting to go stir crazy from being in the lair all the time. She wanted to get out. So after training, and Mikey went to his room, Donnie went to his

lab, and Leo was meditating with Master Splinter, Sam tried to talk to Raph again about going out on a patrol with them. Sam sighed as she sat next to Raph who

was feeding Spike. ''Just this once c'mon i'll be careful''. Raph sighed as he pulled her into a hug. ''I don't want you to get hurt…'' ''Then why the hell have you guys

been training me this whole time?'' ''C'mon you know I can take of myself''. Raph smiled at her. ''I know that and I you for it, but it's just too dangerous Sam''.

Sam groaned. ''Maybe if I…'' ''I'm sorry Sam my mind's made up''. She turned and gave him the puppy eyed look. ''Please?'' He gave her a strange look. ''You've

been taking lessons from Mikey haven't you?'' ''AW C'MON!'' ''Sorry but i'm not changing my mind''. Sam glared at him and stormed off to her room. Leo came out

a minute later and sat down on the couch with Raph. ''Where's Sam?'' ''In her room''. ''She's mad cause she wanted to go out on patrol with us but I said no''.

''Maybe you should talk to her''. ''I tried but she's just so stubborn''. Leo grinned at him. ''Like somebody else I know''. Raph glared at him. ''Very funny''. ''I

thought it was''. Raph sighed. ''Do you think she's ready?'' ''Raph we can't keep her down her forever''. ''There's only one way to really find out if she's ready''.

''Your'e right''. ''I'm gonna go talk to her''. Raph got up from the couch, and knocked on Sam's door. ''What?'' Raph opened the door and saw Sam lying on her bed.

She turned and faced him. ''Hey''. ''Hey''. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. ''So I talked to Leo''. Sam turned away from him again. ''Did he

agree with you?'' ''No but he made me realize something''. ''What?'' ''We can't keep you down here forever''. Sam turned to face him again. ''Are you saying what I

think your'e saying?'' Raph nodded. ''Tonight you can come on patrol with us''. Sam started jumping on her bed. ''Wait what about Master Splinter?'' ''Don't worry

i'll talk to him''. Sam smiled at him. ''SWEET this is gonna be awesome!'' Raph laughed at her. She stopped jumping and sat closer to him and gave him a peck on

the cheek. ''Thanks Raph''.

…

Later, after checking with Master Splinter, who said it was ok, the guys and Sam got ready for patrol. ''This is so awesome! I can't believe your'e gonna patrol with

us Sam'' said Mikey. ''I know right! i'm so freaking hyped!'' Donnie laughed. ''I can see that''. ''Can you blame me?'' ''Iv'e bee dying to kick some bad guy butt''.

Someone snuck behind her. Raph he put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. ''That's my girl''. Donnie and Mikey groaned. ''Will you two lovebirds get a

room?'' said Mikey. Sam stuck her tongue out him. Leo walked in with his katanas strapped to his back. ''You guys ready?'' they all nodded. ''Hey don't I get a

weapon?'' the guys looked at her. ''What?'' ''I gotta protect myself somehow''. ''Fine follow me''. After Sam was able to break herself free from Raph, she followed

Leo into the dojo. He handed her a training katana. ''Here you can use this''. ''Thanks Leo''. She turned to walk out, but Leo put a hand on her shoulder. ''Just be

careful tonight ok?'' ''I will thanks Leo''. A minutes later, they headed out of the lair and started walking through the sewers. ''We'll go topside here'' said Leo. The

others nodded and Raph put Sam on his back. ''What are you doing?'' ''Just hang on'' he said smirking at her. Leo opened the manhole cover and they climbed up

to the roof tops. They started jumping across the roof tops with Sam on Raph's back. ''Hey guys check this out'' said Donnie. He took a running start, jump off the

roof, did a flip in the air, and landed on the other roof. ''awesome!'' said Mikey. Mikey followed, only he did two flips in the air. Donnie applauded him. ''C'mon Leo!''

Mikey shouted. ''Ok, ok'' Leo jumped, and landed on the next roof. Raph put Sam down. ''Cute kitties''. ''Oh like you could do better'' shouted Donnie. Raph cracked

his neck, took a running start, jumped, and charged at his brothers. ''Ow!'' said Mikey. ''You didn't even jump'' said Donnie. ''Jumps are no fun''. ''Um Raph I think

you forgot something''. The guys turned and saw Sam standing on the other roof. Mikey smiled at him. ''C'mon Sam what are you waiting for?'' She looked down

at the ground and how far it was. ''You gotta be kidding me''. ''You can do it it's not even that far of a jump'' said Raph. Sam shook her head. ''Just take a running

start and jump'' said Donnie. ''Raph's right it's not that far of a jump''. Sam sighed. ''Alright fine but if I fall I blame you Raph''. She took a deep breath, took a

running start, and jumped. And tumbled onto the other roof. ''Sam!'' Raph ran over to her and helped her up. ''Are you ok?'' She slapped his arm. ''Don't you ever

make me do that again''. The guys laughed at her and she smiled. Then she looked down at the street. ''Hey guys who are they?'' The guys looked down and saw

the Kraang loading up a big machine into the truck. ''The Kraang'' Leo snarled. Raph took his said out of his belt. ''Alright time to bash some bots''. ''Well what are

we waiting for?'' Sam started to head down but Raph stopped her. ''Oh no you don't you stay here''. ''But..'' ''Raph's right the Kraang are nothing but trouble'' said

Leo. Sam sighed. ''Fine''. Raph smiled and kissed her forehead. ''Don't worry this won't take long''. She smiled back and nodded as the guys ran off to fight the

Kraang. Sam sighed and sat down on the ground. Suddenly, she heard something behind her. She turned around and saw some weird looking ninjas in black and

they looked like they had bug eyes, and another ninja in armor who smiled evilly at her. ''Who the hell are you?'' ''My name is Karai and these are the foot''. Sam

laughed a little bit at that. ''Wow they don't look like feet to me''. Karai glared at her. ''Very funny but I think you should come with me''. Sam pulled out Leo's

training katana. ''And why would I do that?'' Karai smiled at her. ''I see the turtles trained you''. Sam gasped. ''How do you know the turtles?'' ''Let's just say that

we have a history''. ''And a friend of the turtles is an enemy of mine''. ''Stay away from me!'' Karai pulled out her daggers and her sword. ''Oh this is to easy''. Sam

charged at her and Karai blocked her with her daggers. ''Really? is that the best you got?'' she kicked Sam to the ground. She held her dagger to Sam's neck. ''Any

last words?'' ''Leave her alone Karai''. She turned and saw the turtles glaring at Karai. Thank God. ''Oh hey guys''. ''Leo'' she smirked at him. ''I'm not gonna ask

you again Karai, leave her alone''. ''Why should I? is she your'e girlfriend?'' Raph looked ready punch Karai in the face. ''Back off Karai''. ''She's not involved in this''.

''If she's a friend of yours she's already involved''. Raph took out his sais. ''That's it!'' he charged at Karai, but not before she snapped her fingers and the foot went

after Sam carrying her away. ''HELP!'' ''SAM NO!'' Raph tried to run after them, but Karai distracted him. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey raced after the foot clan. Donnie

threw his bo staff at the ninja carrying Sam and he fell to the ground. ''Sam are you alright?'' Sam groaned. ''Not really''. They looked and saw that there was deep

cut on her left leg and she was quickly loosing blood. ''Guys we gotta get back to the lair now!'' said Donnie. Raph was still fighting off Karai. ''Raph Sam is hurt we

gotta go now!'' ''WHAT?!'' Raph went to charge for Karai again but she jumped on top of another roof. ''Well it's been fun i'll see you guys and your'e little friend

later''. ''See ya later Leo''.They all glared at her again as she raced off with the foot clan following behind her. Raph raced over to Sam's side, picked her up bridal

style, and they raced back to the lair and nobody said a word. ''Put her on the couch Raph i'll get the first aid kit''. Donnie raced into his lab as Raph set Sam down

on the couch. Donnie came back out and sat down near Sam. ''Now stay still I have to stitch up your leg''. Sam groaned. ''I haven't even started yet''. ''I know but

I hate needles''. Donnie rolled his eyes. ''Raph talk to her''. Raph sat down a little closer to her. ''Hi''. ''Hi you wanna tell me how ran into Karai?'' ''Hey I didn't run

into her, she snuck up on me''. ''Just tell me what happened''. ''Well she..OW!'' ''HOLD STILL!'' ''I'M TRYING IT HURTS!'' ''Sam focus on me'' said Raph. ''Ok, ok she

saw us standing on the roof and she said I should go with her, but I went after her with the training katana''. ''YOU WHAT?! you do realize she could kill you right?''

said Leo. ''Leo i'm fine aren't I?'' ''Yeah but next time you may not be''. ''Don't go after Karai she's too dangerous''. ''Ok I won't'' Leo looked at her seriously. Sam

sighed. ''I promise I won't go after Karai'' ''Good''.''Finished'' said Donnie. ''Now was that so bad Sam?'' ''No I guess not''. Sam went to stand up but Donnie pushed

her back down. ''Oh no you don't your'e not allowed to move''. ''Aw c'mon doc''. ''Nope your'e your'e on bed rest''. ''No fair!'' ''Sorry Sam but you need to rest''

Donnie closed the first aid kit and walked back into his lab. Sam groaned. ''Aw cheer up Sam look at the bright side'' said Mikey. ''Which is?'' ''You can Raph bring

you stuff''. Sam smirked at Raph. ''Yeah good point''. He smirked back. ''Are you really going to listen to Mikey?'' ''Yes''. ''Yes I am''. ''Now go get be some water''.

Raph rolled his eyes and Mikey and Leo chuckled at him. ''Well i'm going to tell Master Splinter what happened with patrol'' said Leo. He tussled Sam's hair and

headed to the dojo. Sam smiled after him then turned back to Mikey. ''So what do you wanna do now?'' Mikey yawned. ''Actually I think i'm gonna head to bed''.

He hugged her. ''Night Sam''. ''Night''. He walked to his room as soon as Raph walked back in with a glass of water. ''Where did those tow go?'' ''Mikey was going to

bed, and Leo went to talk to Master Splinter''. Raph grinned. ''So it's just the two of us huh?'' Sam blushed. ''Yeah it is''. ''Wait here''. Sam rolled her eyes. ''Where

can I go?'' Raph walked out and came back a minute later with a blanket and a pillow from Sam's room. ''There you go comfy?'' Sam nodded. ''Good night Sam''.

She grabbed his hand. ''Stay with me?'' ''Fine move over''. Sam moved over on the couch and Raph crawled in next to her kissing the top of her head. ''Night Sam

I love you''. Sam yawned as she cuddled closer to Raph. ''I love you to Raph''. He smiled as he slowly watched her fall asleep.

**Me: yes! major fluff moment**

**April: aw that chapter was kind of cute.**

**Me: thanks April**

**Leo: wait. Karai is in this now?**

**Me: Suprise**

**Raph:your'e crazy**

**Me: well why do think i'm called ANIMANIAgirl?**

**Mikey: She's gotta point dude**

**Raph: whatever**

**Me: ok anyway hope u enjoyed more coming soon!**

**Mikey: u better not take forever again**

**Me: don't worry I won't **

**Donnie: we'll see**

**Leo: yeah what he said**

**Me: oh whatever big thankas again for all my readers again and thanks so much for loving the story and now there's only one more thing to say...BOOYAKASHA! **

**Mikey: hey that's my line**

**Me: well I always wanted to say it. ANIMANIA OUT!(smoke bomb)**


	8. Chapter 8: Hanging at the Lair

***smoke bomb reappears***

**Me: hey i'm back**

**Mikey: where do you get those?**

**Me: oh iv'e been stealing them from donnie's lab**

**Donnie: hey those take a while to make! **

**Me: (shrugs)disclaimer anybody?**

**April: I'll go ANIMANIAgirl506 does not own TMNT 2012 or Little Shop of Horrors. She only owns Sam**

**Me: thanks April**

**Leo: does that mean your'e getting quicker at updating?**

**Raph: I think that's what it means**

**Me: that's right folks the updates are getting ****quicker**

**Mikey, Donnie, April, Leo,: Yay!**

**Raph: It's about time**

**Me: thanks for the suport Raph**

**Raph:(shrugs)**

**Me: ok so big thanks to all u readers out there, and to my internet sis animeandcartoonsfreak. enjoy everybody! :)**

**Warning: May contain major fluff, and April and Donnie moments. **

Eight: Hanging at the lair

''Aw ain't that cute''. The next morning after Leo, Mikey and Donnie woke up, they couldn't help trying not to laugh at Sam and Raph who were still sleeping on the

couch. Sam had her head resting on Raph's plastron, and Raph had an arm around her and a smile on his face. ''Awww''. Sam opened her eyes and saw the guys

smiling at her. ''Morning sleep well?'' said Leo smirking. ''Shut up'' she said smirking. ''You know you two look so cute together'' said Mikey. ''Knock it off Mikey'' she

said slapping his arm lightly. Sam sat up and stretched only to be pulled down again by Raph who woke up. ''Where do you think your'e going?'' Sam blushed. ''Oh

nowhere special''. Raph grinned and wrapped his arms around her. ''Your'e so cute when you blush''. Sam blushed even harder. Mikey rolled his eyes. ''Will you two

get a room?'' ''Nah''. Raph kissed her forehead. ''Hey guys!'' they turned around and saw April walking into the lair. Donnie turned red underneath his mask. ''April

hi!'' Sam tried not to laugh. Mikey told her the other day that Donnie had a major crush on April and the guys kept teasing him about it. It didn't take long for Sam

it join in on the fun either. ''Hey April''. April turned and smiled at Sam. ''Hey Sam how are you doing?'' ''I could be better''. She took the blanket off her showing

her her stitched up leg. April gasped. ''Sam what happened?'' ''Karai'' Raph growled. ''She went out on patrol with us last night, and she ran into Karai when we

were dealing with the Kraang'' explained Leo. Sam looked at Raph and how angry he looked. ''It's ok Raph''. ''No it's not if I was paying attention, the foot wouldn't

have grabbed you, and wouldn't have gotten hurt''. ''Well I'm still here aren't I?'' Raph looked at her and wrapped his arms around her again. ''Yeah you are''. April

smiled at them. ''I didn't know you two were together'' Sam laughed and Raph blushed. ''Well….it just sort of happened'' Sam said with a smile. ''I'm glad your'e ok

Sam I wouldn't want to loose my new friend''. Sam was just about to sake her what she meant, when Master Splinter walked in. ''My sons it is time for training''.

He turned and smiled at Sam. The guys nodded and followed Master Spilnter, and Sam grid to get up but Donnie saw her and pushed her back down. ''Oh no you

don't''. ''But don't I need to train to?'' ''Your'e still injured your'e only job today is to stay there and rest''. Sam sighed. ''Fine i'll just sit here bored''. Donnie turned

and looked at April. ''April can you keep an eye on her?"' ''Sure i'll stay with her''. ''Thanks''. Donnie smiled at her and walked into the dojo. April crashed next to

Sam on the couch. ''Great now what?'' ''Wanna watch a movie?'' I think the guys have some lying around her somewhere''. '''Yeah ok'' April picked out a movie

and popped it in. By the time the guys got out of training, April and Sam had a bowl of popcorn and were watching movie laughing their heads off. Raph jumped on

the couch and next to Sam and kissed her. ''Hey you''. ''Hey''. April got up to so they could be close to one another, and sat next to Donnie on the other side of the

couch. ''So what are you guys watching?'' asked Mikey. ''Little Shop of Horrors'' said Sam. ''It's a horror comedy musical''. ''It's really good'' said April. ''And scary''

said Sam. They all turned back towards the tv just in time to see Audrey 2 swallow Audrey. ''Ew'' said Mikey. ''That thing reminds me of Snakeweed''. Sam raised

her eyebrows. ''Snakeweed?'' Raph put an arm around her. ''Yeah you don't wanna know''. Donnie nodded just be happy we don't have any other mutated plants

running around. Everyone agreed. When the movie was over, Mikey picked out another one for them to watch. ''This one is really scary and it doesn't have any

singing plants or crazy dentists''. Donnie shook his head. ''I still don't get how that guy got his license''. ''Ouch''. They all laughed as Mikey popped in a zombie flick.

Raph looked at Sam. ''Your'e not gonna get scared are you?'' ''Relax Raph i'm not gonna….JESUS CHRIST!'' Sam screamed and hid under Raph's arm. Everyone

laughed at her. She peeked out from her hiding spot. ''Hey knock it off''. They continued watching the movie and Sam hid her face in Raph's plastron. April got

scared to, and Donnie put an arm around her. ''You ok?'' he asked when the movie was over. April nodded. ''Is it over?'' asked Sam shaking. Raph smiled at her and

nodded. ''Well forget that I'd take singing man eating plants over zombies any day''. Everyone laughed. Mikey yawned. ''Well i'm heading to bed guys night''. ''Yeah I

think I am to'' said Leo. ''Night guys''. They both walked off to their rooms. ''Are you staying tonight April?'' asked Donnie. ''Wish I could but I have an algebra test

tom and I need to get home to study''. April grabbed her bag. ''See you guys later Sam''. ''Bye'' everyone said. '' Sam stretched and got up with help from Raph but

she couldn't stop shaking. ''Hey you ok?'' ''Yeah I guess i'm just scared about the zombies''. ''Don't worry you'll be fine there not gonna come out and eat your

brains'' said Donnie. Sam rolled her eyes. ''Thanks Donnie that makes me feel so much better''. Donnie shrugged and walked off to his room. Raph picked Sam up.

''Uh Raph my room is that way''. ''Yeah I know''. He took her into his room and set her down on his bed. ''What are you doing?'' ''Well I figured you wouldn't want

to be alone after watching that movie''. ''Thanks Raph''. He sat on the bed next to her, and Sam watched Spike chew on his leaf. ''You wanna hold him?'' ''You

mean I'm allowed?'' ''Spike chew on your leaf if you want Sam to hold you''. Spike took a bit from his leaf and Sam smiled. ''The turtle has spoken''. Raph laughed

as he brought him out and put him near Sam. Sam smile and patted his shell. ''He really is cute''. ''Like another turtle I know''. Raph grinned. ''Very funny''. ''I try''.

Raph put Spke back in his tank and gave Sam a hug. Sam smiled and yawned. ''You should sleep''. Raph pulled down the covers and tucked Sam in before jumping

in next to her. ''Night Raph'' Sam said sleepily. ''Night and if you see any zombies or man-eating plants you let me know''. Sam laughed ''ok''. Sam warped her arms

around him, and the two slowly fell asleep.

**April: aw cute **

**Me: especially the little moments with you and Donnie. **

**April and Donnie: ...**

**Me: aw come on you guys are so cute together**

**Mikey: she got you there bro**

**Leo and Raph:(laughing)**

**Me: well now that's out of the way, hope you enjoyed more to come ANIMANIA out! *smoke bomb***

**Donnie: stop using those!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dealing with Parasitica

**Mikey: Hey guys ANIMANIAgirl asked me to do the next chapter. sooooo ANIMANIAgirl506 does not own TMNT 2012 just Sam. Hope you guys like it the episode is... Parasitica? oh no...**

Nine: Dealing With Parasitica

For the next few days, Sam and the guys stayed in the lair as Sam's leg got better. As soon as it was, Sam started sparing against the guys again and everything

was fine. After training, Leo was watching Space Heroes, Mikey was playing a game on his t-phone, Sam and Raph were sitting on the couch reading Raph's comics,

and Donnie was on his laptop. ''Guys we have a problem'' said April running into the lair. ''Calm down April what's up'' said Leo. ''I think the Kraang are up to

something''. ''I was walking here and I saw them walking into the lab''. ''The Kraang?'' ''Ain't those the weird alien brains?'' asked Sam and Raph nodded. ''Yeah

that's them''. ''Don't worry April we'll check it out tonight''. ''Ok thanks guys''. ''Does that mean I can come to?'' Everyone looked at Sam like she was crazy.

''C'mon please….'' The guys looked at each other and sighed. ''Fine but first sign of trouble you run ok?'' said Leo and Sam nodded. ''Good I don't want you getting

hurt again'' said Raph and she smiled. ''Alright guys let's get ready''. So the guys and Sam grabbed their weapons and they headed out to the Shellraiser. ''Um guys

what is that thing?'' ''You like it?'' ''I call it the Shellraiser'' said Mikey. ''Really?do you have to name everything?'' ''Hey i'm great at naming things''. ''Whatever''.

They hopped into the Shellraiser and headed towards the secret Kraang lab. Leo was driving, Raph was ready to fire the weapons if needed, Donnie was on a

computer, and Sam sat with Mikey in the back who was spinning in his chair. ''Another day another Kraang hunt''. Mikey smiled and snuck up behind Raph. ''Hey

Raph fire the weapons''. ''I don't think so''. ''See that's your'e problem if I was in charge of weapons I'd be firing at things all the time''. ''That mailbox blam!, that

newsstand boom! the porta potty, splat!''. ''And that's why your'e not in charge of the weapons'' said Leo. ''Now get back to your station and tell me which way to

go''. Mikey went to go sit back down. ''Hmm ok you should turn right three blocks ago''. Everyone groaned and Sam smacked him on the back of the head.

''Smooth move genius''. ''Ow''. Finally they reached the Kraang lab and parked the Shellraiser in the alley. ''This must be the hidden Kraang lab'' said Donnie. ''Let's

trash the place'' said Raph. ''Hold on Raph this is a recon mission''. ''We go in there find out what the Kraang are up to, and then trash the place''. Raph frowned.

''Fine wake me when we get to the trashing part''. ''Agreed'' said Sam. They went in only to find the lab was trashed. ''Aw man someone beat us to it'' said Raph.

''It looks like one of their mutagen experiments got away from them'' said Leo. ''This place is giving me the creeps'' said Sam looking at the Kraang robot pieces on

the floor. ''I don't like this''. ''Don't worry if any Kraang pop out, i'll make sure they won't hurt you'' said Raph. Sam smiled. ''Seem like they were doing experiments

on arthropods weird'' said Donnie. They started looking around while Mikey started spinning in a chair. Donnie opened a closet. ''Hey this equipments still good''.

''Oooh nice centrifuge''. Donnie continued excitedly looking through the closet. ''If I ever get that excited about a centrifuge, just put me put of my misery'' said

Raph to Leo. Mikey picked up what used to be a Kraang's head and saw something. ''Hey Donnie how big do you think one of those arthropods might be?'' ''Well a

bee's about four millimeters and a wasp would be six''. ''Then what the heck is THAT?'' They all looked up and saw a giant mutated wasp. Sam nearly screamed. It

flew down from the celling and came after them. It tackled Raph to the ground. ''Get it off!, get it off!, get it off!'' Donnie smacked it with his Bo staff knocking it

back. It stumbled in the air for a minute before going after him. He ducked and tried to hit it again, when Raph charged at it. It avoided him and knocked him to

the ceiling. ''Ow''. It went after Donnie again, hitting the wall next to him wit it's stinger. But Leo got in front of it and blocked it's stinger. They hid behind a lab

table while the wasp climbed up the ceiling to look for them. ''We need a plan and fast'' said Leo. ''I know i'll catch him with my kursagama chain'' said Mikey. ''That

wasp is too strong how about this Mikey you get it to chase you and we'll ambush it''. ''Why don't we ever do my plans?'' ''because there your plans now go!'' Mikey

sighed and went to get the wasps attention. ''Hey wasp!'' The wasp was on the ceiling and looked at him. Mikey shook the back of his shell at it. ''Come and get it''.

The wasp started to chase him around the lab, while the guys and Sam watched from behind the table. ''He's really turned running and screaming into an art for

him'' said Raph. ''Well at least he's good at something right?'' said Donnie. Mikey tripped and fell. Sam rolled her eyes. ''You were saying?'' ''Goodish''. Leo pointed to

the ceiling and Raph monitored for Sam to stay behind the table. They got on top of the closet and waited. ''On my mark…now!'' but at the same time the guys

jumped, Mikey threw it's kursagama chain around it and the guys fell to the ground.''Ha how you like me know?'' But the wasp started flying again with the chain

and Mikey still hanging on to the chain knocking Raph and Donnie into the wall. ''A lot less than I did a few seconds ago'' said Raph. Leo tumbled away from it right

when Mikey smacked into the wall and Leo turned around only to be face to face with the wasp. It stumbled for a minute in the air, then fell to the ground. Sam

came out from behind the table, and kicked the wasp. ''See? my plan worked I tired it out'' said Mikey Donnie rolled his eyes. ''You didn't tire it out the wasp died

because it lost it's stinger ''. ''Yeah in me''. The guys and Sam turned to see that there was a huge stinger in Leo's arm. ''Thanks a lot Mikey''. ''He sorry dude''.

Sam looked shocked, and Raph looked he was gonna throw up. ''Let me see that''. Donnie pulled out the stinger. ''Ow!'' ''are you ok?'' ''pretty sore but I think I'll

be…'' Leo's eyes started twitching. ''Fine''. ''Mutations are generally anthrapromoprhic i've never seen mutagen create giants like this before''. ''And that's bad

right?'' asked Sam. The guys nodded. ''Yeah real fascinating Donnie'' said Raph. ''Whoa look''. Leo walked over and opened a newspaper with a egg inside. ''It's

some kind of egg'' said Donnie. ''Stand back i'll handle this'' said Mikey. ''I'm betting on the egg'' said Raph. ''Same'' said Sam rolling her eyes. Mikey swung his

nunchucks but Leo stopped him. ''Wait! were not hurting it''. ''We came here to find out what the Kraang are up to and this egg is our only clue''. ''We should take

it back to the lab and let Donnie analyze it''. ''Great idea let's take the mutant wasp egg into our home where we live what's the worst that could happen?'' said

Raph. ''It's not safe leaving this around''. ''It'll be fine I'll just keep an eye on it''. ''I'll get it'' said Mikey. ''HANDS OFF!'' ''Dude are you alright? because unmotivated

bursts of anger are usually kind of my thing''. ''It's just that the egg is fragile Micahelangelo can not be trusted i'll carry it myself''.

…

Later, Leo started acting really weird. Ever since they got back from patrol, all he did was sit in the lab watching the egg. They decided to try to snap Leo out of it.

''Who wants pizza? Leo's favorite! jellybean, anchovies, and halepenos!''. ''Isn't that your'e favorite?'' said Donnie. ''I'm not eating that'' said Sam. ''Just go with it''.

They opened the lab door and started eating it front of him. But Leo didn't move. They turned on Space Heroes, ''Oh boy it's that not lame show Space Heroes'' said

Raph. ''Oh your'e missing a great one Leo'' said Donnie. Leo didn't move. They went into the lab again this time Mikey had one of Leo's comics. ''Hey Mikey where

are you going with Leo's signed Space Heroes issue one, that he keeps wrapped in plastic?'' ''Well were out of toliet paper, and I thought the pages from this rare

and valuable comic book would do the job nicely''. ''Oh yeah that's feels great''. ''Hope Leo doesn't see me''. ''Ok, I don't care if were trying to snap him out it, that's

just gross'' whispered Sam. But Leo didn't move. ''Wow he's farther gone than I thought'' said Donnie. ''Alright that tears it''. ''I'm destroying the egg tonight

myself.'' Raph said. Later that night after everyone was asleep, Raph snuck out of his room and into the lab. He didn't see Leo anywhere so he took out his sai to

destroy the egg. But Leo showed up and started fighting him. Leo's eyes were black and slime dripped from his mouth. ''Alright this freakshow ends now''. Raph

charged at him, but Leo knocked him back. ''C'mon bro snap out of it''. They continued fighting until Leo knocked Raph to ground. Rap rubbed his arm. ''Did you

bite me?'' Leo smiled at him. ''You bit me!''

…

In the next room, Mikey, Donnie, and Sam were just getting up. ''Um where's Raph?'' asked Donnie. ''He said he was going for the egg last night'' said Mikey. Sam

ran to the lab and opened the door. She saw Raph and Leo watching the egg. ''Uh guys check this out''. Mikey and Donnie walked over to her and saw what she

was talking about. ''Oh boy'' said Donnie. Leo and Raph took out their weapons. Sam gasped. ''That's not good''. ''Uh Raph what you up to there bro''. ''Somethings

defintley wrong'' said Mikey. ''He's gone all Leo who's not Leo on us''. Donnie noticed something. ''Look at his arm''. Leo and Raph turned around hissing at them

and now they both had black eyes. ''He got bit, Leo must have bit him''. Sam gasped. ''Bros snap out of it dudes''. Leo and Raph charged at them but they ran

and locked the doors behind them. Donnie raced to his computer, while Mikey and Sam followed. ''Here it is the parasitic wasp infects animals with a virus that

brainwashes them into protecting it's eggs''. ''You think that's the kind of wasp that stung Leo?'' ''I wouldn't be surprised'' said Sam. They heard them slamming

the door to the lab. ''The mutant version''. ''Then Leo bit Raph, and passed the virus to him''. ''So once the the egg hatches will the guys go back to normal?'' ''Not

quite look what happens the caterpillar guarding the egg''. They looked at the pictures, and Mikey freaked out. ''It's eating it! AHH!'' ''Oh that is it i'm taking care of

this now'' said Sam. She walked off to the lab but Donnie stopped her. ''I need to create some kind of antibody'' ''First I need a sample from the egg''. ''AHH!'' they

all screamed as they heard the lab door break open. Leo and Raph walked into the room and they ran off. ''NO! STAY AWAY!, STAY AWAY!'' Mikey shouted.

Raph tackled Sam to the ground. ''Get off me Raph!'' ''Sam join us''. She kicked him off her, but it was too late. Sam got bit. ''Guys run…AHH!'' ''Sam no!'' Sam

hissed at them and charged for Mikey. Raph came back and this time for Mikey. ''We got to get to the egg it could be the only cure!'' shouted Donnie. Raph tried to

bite Mikey, but he threw him into the pool. Donnie and Leo were tumbling on the ground until Mikey caught Leo in his chain. ''Raph? Sam?'' ''Where they'd go?''

asked Mikey. Donnie peeked into the lab ''Holy mackerel they took the egg''. ''There out there somewhere, waiting''. ''You mean they could be there, or there, or

maybe even..'' Donnie smacked him across the face. ''Calm down man we'll barricade ourselves in my lab. They took Leo with them into the lab where they

barricaded themselves in and Donnie took a blood sample from Leo to make the antidote''. Mikey gasped. ''Bite you've been bitten!'' Donnie started freaking out

and started making an antidote''. ''I'm not gonna make it, i'm not gonna make it!'' ''Don't stress dude your'e almost done''. ''Mikey you gotta help me if I turn,

your'e gonna have to knock me out so you can finish the antibody yourself''. ''But Donnie…'' ''just promise me it's up to you''. ''Ok, ok so what do I do, i'm not

exactly the most sciencey type of guy in case you didn't know'' ''First the hyperderma culture has to incubate for ten minutes, then it has to spin in the centrifuge

for another five, Donnie held his head. ''There's not enough time i'm not.. i'm not feeling so well''. Mikey went to go knock him out, But Donnie turned and bit him.

Mikey fainted.

Later..

Sam and Raph were with the egg and saw Donnie and Leo walk in. ''What about Michaelangelo?'' asked Raph. ''He is no longer a threat to the egg'' said Donnie.

They both jumped down and Raph placed the egg down. They all turned when they saw Mikey walked in. ''Michaelangelo you decided to join us'' said Leo. ''Yes I

finally understand what is so awesome about this egg''. The egg made a humming sound. ''Here it comes'' said Sam. They all dropped their weapons, and next

thing they knew, a needle was stuck in their necks. ''What have you done?'' Raph growled. ''Pulled your'e bacon out the frying pan bro!'' ''I thought Donnatello bit

him'' Sam growled. ''I did''. Mikey started to explain how he was able to fight the virus off and finish the antibody, as they slowly started to turn back to normal.

''Oh and I almost forgot it may cause drowsiness''. They fainted. Finally the egg hatched. And out came four wasps. ''WHAT? FOUR WASPS!?'' the wasps went after

the guys and Sam, but Mikey knocked them away with his skateboard and they chased him to the shellraiser. The guys and Sam were up, which gave Mikey

enough time to fire the cannon and splat went the wasps. Later, while they were cleaning up none of them could believe what had happened. ''I can't believe Mikey

actually came through'' said Raph. ''I can't believe he fired the Shellraiser cannon inside the lair''. ''I told you should let me fire it more often''. ''Pizza me''. Donnie

rolled his eyes at him. ''No i'm not gonna pizza you''. ''I guess your'e right it's not like I did something incredibly brave and saved your life''. ''You did save our lives

but you also used my favorite comic book as toliet paper''. ''Well I only did that so you would chase me''. ''Well it worked!''. Leo chased Mikey before tackling him.

''AHH NO! I'M A HERO!''

**Me: poor Mikey aw well**

**Leo:(still on top of Mikey) **

**Mikey: aw c'mon dude I said I was sorry **

**Leo: yeah I know, but you don't mess with Space Heroes(starts chasing him)**

**Mikey: AHHHHH!**

**Me: well looks like i'll finish up here. This was gonna be a little closer to halloween, but I just couldn't wait.**

***silence...***

**Me: guys you still there?'' **

**Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey:(bitten by the wasp) oh ANIMANIA...**

**Me: Uh guys I love to stick around but I gotta run. Keep reading! AHHHHHHH!**


	10. Chapter 10: Shopping trip gone wrong

**Me: hey guys so sorry it took a while, major writer's block.**

**Leo: have you tried meditating? **

**Me: nope**

**Leo: well you should**

**Me: yeah ok when i have time**

**Donnie:(rolls his eyes) well guys looks like we'll have to tie her to her chair until she updates**

**Me: you wouldn't dare**

**Raph: (cracks his knuckles) try us**

**Me: oh boy um... I do not own TMNT 2012. I only one Sam. **

**Mikey: hey I wanted to do that**

**Raph: well I didn't get to do the disclaimer yet. **

**Me: sorry next time. big thanks to animeandcartoonsfreak my internet sis and hope you guys enjoy! :)**

Ten: Shopping trip gone Wrong

The next day, everything went back to normal. After the guys and Sam trained, April came over and was with Donnie in the lab, Mikey was sitting in one of the

beanbag chairs reading a scary comic, Leo was still in the dojo, and Sam was sitting on the couch trying to read one of Mikey's Avengers comic, and Raph was

sitting next to her feeding Spike. ''Ok how is this supposed to make sense again?'' Mikey rolled his eyes at her. ''Come on Sam, your'e acting like you never read a

comic before''. Sam glared at him and his eyes went wide. ''Oh yeah sorry''. ''Nah don't worry about it''. ''You sure?'' ''Yeah''. Sam got up and walked over to him.

''Yeah but do it again and you don't wanna find out'' Sam raised her fists and Mikey jumped behind the couch. Raph chuckled at him. ''That's my girl''. Sam

blushed. Sam walked back over to the couch and started reading the comic again until she felt something on her shoulder and she smiled. ''Hey Spike''. She picked

him up and put him on her lap. Raph couldn't help but smile. He moved closer towards Sam and put his arm around her. ''I think someone's is getting used to

you''. ''It looks like it'' Sam smiled at him. Mikey grinned at them. ''Aww Sammie and Raphie kissing in a…AHH!'' Sam dropped the comic and tackled him to the

ground. ''Get one thing straight Mikey, do not call me Sammie''. ''Uh Raph you wanna get your'e crazy girlfriend off me?'' Raph picked up the comic. ''Spike chew on

your'e leaf if you wanna see Mikey get beat by a girl''. Spike chewed on his leaf and Sam grinned. ''Works for me''. ''AHH!'' then Donnie, April, and Leo walked into

the room and saw what was happening. ''Sam what are you doing to Mikey?'' asked Donnie. Sam had one of Mikey's arms twisted back. ''He called me Sammie and

I was teaching him a lesson''. ''Could someone help me out here?!'' Mikey screamed. ''Sam get off of Mikey'' Leo said with a smirk. ''Alright fine''. She got off him

and went to sit in Raph's lap. Mikey rubbed his arm and stared at Sam and Raph. ''Oh will you two get a room already?'' Sam looked at him and she stuck her

tongue out. ''Hey Sam wanna get out for a while?'' asked April. ''I was just out yesterday''. ''Yeah and were all nearly turned into parasitic wasp food'' said Raph.

Sam shuddered at the thought. ''Alright that's it Raph mind if I borrow your'e girlfriend for while?'' Raph nodded. Sam looked at April confused. ''Wait a sec for

what?'' ''Were gonna have some girl time and go shopping''. Sam looked shocked. ''Shopping? um April I don't have any money''. ''Don't worry I got it covered''.

''But what about that bag of clothes you brought me?'' ''Who says you can't have more?'' ''But….'' ''No buts were going, I already talked to Master Splinter and he's

ok with it so we're going''. April grabbed her arm and started pushing her out of the lair. ''See ya later girls'' said Mikey. As April was pushing Sam out, she turned

around and saw the guys smirking at her.

…

''Isn't this great?'' when the girls got out of the sewers, Sam and April started walking around. ''Yeah I guess''. It was a bit weird for Sam. It seemed like it was

so long ago that she was just a lonely girl on the streets, now everything was different and she was living with four mutant ninja turtles. April looked at her

concerned. ''Hey you ok?'' ''Yeah it's just weird being up here again I guess''. ''I can understand that''. ''Come on let's check out a couple stores and maybe that will

make you feel better''. Sam rolled her eyes and April smirked at her. ''Come on it will be fun'' She dragged Sam by her arm across the street.

Meanwhile…..

The foot clan were hiding out on the rooftops. And with them was Karai spying on Sam and April. ''Well, well, well look who we have here?'' ''I was hoping to see

them again''. ''I think it's time to pay them a little visit'' she said smirking.

Back to Sam and April

After going into a couple of stores and buying as much as they could, Sam started feeling a little better. It was so much fun hanging out with April. April was happy

to. It was so nice to spend time with another girl. ''Thanks for taking me shopping April''. ''Hey it's no problem''. ''Wanna go into a few more stores then head back

to the lair?'' ''Yeah ok''. April smirked at her. ''Yeah we wouldn't want your'e boyfriend worrying about you''. Sam smiled and lightly punched her shoulder. ''Not

fair''. ''Aw come Sam it was totally fair''. Sam lightly punched her again and the girls laughed. ''C'mon we better get going if we want to get back to the lair before

dark''. They turned down the next alleyway they saw, but they didn't know who they would run into. Karai. ''Sorry girls but it looks like the shopping trip is over''.

Sam and April glared at her and saw Karai smirking at them. ''Karai'' April growled. ''What do you want?'' Karai shrugged. ''Oh you know not much''. Sam glared at

her. ''Leave us alone''. Karai glared at her. ''Oh so your'e the hothead's girl aren't you?'' ''oh well this is going to be fun''. She snapped her fingers and about five or

six foot clan soldiers jumped down from the rooftops. April looked at Sam. ''Sam run back to the lair and get the guys''. ''But April…'' ''Just go!'' she took out her

tensen. ''I'll deal with Karai'' Sam nodded, picked up the bags and jumped up to the rooftops. She was flew blocks away when she turned and saw some foot solders

following her. ''Oh crap''. She kept running faster, but then she tripped and dropped all the bags from their shopping trip. ''HEY! not cool you jerks''. Sam dropped

the rest of the bags and charged at them.

Later….

April just ran back into the lair. After having a big fight with Karai, she was finally able to distract her and run off. The guys rushed over to her as soon as she

walked in. ''April are you ok?'' asked Donnie. ''Where's Sam?'' asked Raph looking worried. April gasped. ''I told her to come back here and get you guys''.

''Something's wrong'' said Leo. ''We better go out and find her''. The guys grabbed their weapons and just as they were about to go find her, Sam came in, she still

had the shopping bags, and her clothes were torn, and she was out of breath. Raph ran over to her and hugged her. ''Are you ok?'' ''I'm…i'm fine''. Raph carried her

over to the couch and the others followed. ''Sam? what happened?'' asked April. ''I was on my way back to the lair, when some foot soldiers followed me and tried

to attack me''. ''But I took them down''. Leo sighed. ''Looks like Karai is at it again''. Raph growled. Sam put a hand on his shoulder. ''It's ok Raph, we took care of

it''. ''Yeah I know''. He put an arm around her. ''I was just worried about you''. Sam smiled. ''Hey April can we wait on another shopping trip for a while?'' ''Yeah I

think that's a good idea''. ''We wouldn't want to run into Karai again''. ''If I ever see her again, i'm gonna…'' ''Whoa Raph take it easy I said i'm fine'' said Sam. Raph

calmed down. ''I know but nobody messes with my girl''. ''I'm glad you think that way, but I can take of myself''. Raph pulled her closer. ''And that's why I like you''.

The guys and April rolled their eyes. ''Hey lovebirds, you guys wanna watch a movie?'' asked Mikey. They nodded and Mikey ran off. ''MIKEY don't you dare pick

anything scary!'' shouted Sam, but all she heard was Mikey laughing. Later, they were all watching a movie again. This time Mikey picked a comedy. They all

crowded around the tv laughing. Sam finally felt relieved, it had been a long crazy day. She moved closer towards Raph, and he smiled at her. She smiled. Things

couldn't get any better. But that was all about to change.

**Me: uh oh cliffhanger! what will...hey!(raph picks me up)**

**Leo: I think we'll take it from here ANIMANIA.**

**Mikey: don't worry you guys we'll make sure she'll update more.**

**Me: HELP!**

**Donnie: sorry ANIMANIA but it's our only choice. more to come soon guys we promise! **


	11. Chapter 11: Mutated

**Leo: Hey guys we finally got her to update.**

**Me: by tying me to a chair! (leo covers my mouth)**

**Raph: quiet you. ANIMANIAgirl does not own TMNT 2012. She only owns Sam**

**Donnie: That and if she gets lazy updating again we'll make sure she doesn't get behind.**

**Mikey: I think i'm gonna like this chapter. **

**Raph: We better since it's been a while. ANIMANIAgirl would also like to thank her internet sis animeandcartoonsfreak.**

**Me:(takes leo's hand off my mouth) it's been two days! wait no!**

**Raph:(carries me off) **

**Leo, Mikey, Donnie: enjoy!**

Eleven: Mutated

The next morning, Sam woke up cradled in Raph's chest. He was still sleeping, and had his arm wrapped around her. Sam smiled at him._''Aw how cute''. _Sam took

his arm off her, and got up and walked to the kitchen. Mikey, Leo, Donnie, were there and they all were sitting around Donnie's computer not paying attention

when Sam walked in. ''Hey guys''. They didn't say anything. Sam shrugged and got something from the fridge. She turned around again and looked at the guys.

''Hello…calling Mikey, Donnie, and Leo…'' She snapped her fingers in front of there faces. Nothing. She tried clapping her hands, and waving her hand in front of

their faces. ''Whoa weird''. ''GUYS!'' they snapped out of their trance. ''Oh hey Sam when did you get up?'' asked Mikey. ''A few minutes ago''. ''You guys wanna tell

me why you were staring off into space?'' The guys looked at each other. ''What?'' ''We need you to wake up Raph'' said Leo. ''Then we'll tell you''. Sam sighed but

walked out of the kitchen to wake up Raph. Before she could even tap his shoulder, he pulled her down and sat her on his lap. ''Whoa morning to you to''. He

smirked at her and Sam smiled. ''The guys wanna talk to us in the kitchen. Raph sighed. ''Can't we just stay here?'' he pulled her closer to her. ''Just the two of

us?'' Sam laughed. ''It's important''. ''How can you tell?'' ''When I walked into the kitchen they were staring at something on Donnie's computer like something

was wrong''. ''Leo said I had to wake you up, or they wouldn't tell me''. ''Ok fine''. He pulled her off his lap, put an arm around her, and they walked into the

kitchen. ''Took you long enough lovebirds'' said Donnie. ''Shut up'' Raph growled as they both sat down. ''Wanna tell us what's going on now?'' April walked in.

''Guys what's up? I got a text from Donnie, is something wrong?'' ''It doesn't look good April the Kraang are at it again'' said Leo. Everyone fell silent. ''Wait a sec

those weird brain, robot looking things?'' asked Sam. ''Yep that's them alright'' said Donnie. He grabbed his laptop. ''It looks like there getting another shipment of

mutagen tonight at the docks''. ''We need to stop that shipment'' said Leo. ''Alright let's go kick some Kraang butt'' said Raph twirling his sais. ''It's about time I

start kicking some major butt''. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. ''What?'' ''Sorry Sam your'e not coming'' said Leo. ''What?!'' ''Leo's right Sam, it's too

dangerous'' said Raph. ''I can take care of myself''. ''Plus you guys have been training me''. ''Sam listen to me, the Kraang are too dangerous''. ''Just leave this to

the professionals''. Sam slammed her fist on the table and walked off. Raph tried to follow her, but April held him back. ''Just give her sometime to calm down''.

''She'll understand''. Raph sighed. He hated seeing his girlfriend so upset. ''Ok fine''. Sam didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day. April and Raph tried to talk to

her, but she ignored them. Finally getting more mad, Sam marched off to her room and slammed her door behind her. ''Well I give up she won't talk to me'' said

Raph sitting down on the couch. ''Or me'' April said sitting next to Donnie who was on his computer again. ''What are we gonna do?'' They all sighed. ''Let me talk

to her'' Leo said. ''Maybe I could talk some sense into her''. Leo got up and walked up to Sam's door and knocked. ''Leave me alone Raph'' she said from inside.

''Sam it's Leo can you come with me to the dojo?'' It was quiet for a minute, but then Sam's door opened and she came out. Leo motioned for him to follow him,

They walked out, and Sam could feel Sam everyone staring at her. Leo shut the door to the dojo behind him. ''So what do ya want?'' Leo smirked at her. ''You know

you sounded like Raph for a second''. ''Yeah, yeah so what's up?'' Leo sat down on the rug in lotus position, and motioned for her to sit next to him. She rolled her

eyes and sat down. ''So you brought me in here to meditate?'' ''no I want you to tell me what's wrong''. She sighed. ''C'mon Sam you know you can talk to us''. ''Is

it bad that I wanna help? I mean I know you guys have been fighting longer than me, and I know your'e still worried about what happened with Karai yesterday,

but I just wanna prove that I can be as good of a ninja as you guys and April''. Leo looked at her. ''You don't have to prove anything Sam''. ''Well sometimes I fell

like I do''. ''I wish there was something I could do something besides staying down here''. ''Sam it's just to dangerous''. Then Sam got an idea. ''Ok Leo I

understand''. ''I'll stay here''. ''Thanks Sam, just please understand it's for the best''. She nodded and walked out of the dojo and headed to her room thinking

about what she would do. She stayed there until it was time for the guys to go out to stop the Kraang. Raph knocked on her door. ''Sam were heading out''. It was

quiet. ''Still not talking huh?'' She opened her door and gave him a sad smile. ''Be careful'' she kissed his cheek. ''Don't worry Sam we'll bring Raphie boy back safe

and sound'' said Mikey grinning. Raph hit him on the back of the head. ''Thanks for understanding Sam'' said Leo. ''Yeah no problem''. ''Guys we better go before it's

too late'' said Donnie. They all nodded. Raph gave her one last kiss and Mikey hugged her, and the guys headed out. Sam smirked. ''Perfect timing''. She raced over

to the door to the dojo and peeked her head in, checking if Master Splinter and April were there. They weren't she grabbed a training katana, and headed back to

her room. She put on her new pair a black skinny jeans with a belt, a blue tank top, and her black jacket and new sneakers, tied her hair up in a ponytail, attached

the katana to her belt, and headed out. As soon as she climbed out of the sewers, she headed to the rooftops and started jumping from roof, to roof, until she

made it near the docks. She looked around for the guys and the Kraang, but didn't see any of them. ''Perfect''. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. She

pulled out her katana and came face to face with the guys glaring at her. ''I should've known you would sneak out'' said Raph. ''What the heck are you doing?'' said

Leo. ''You could get yourself into trouble''. ''I was fine until you guys showed up''. ''It isn't safe you need to head back to the lair''. ''Not gonna happen''. ''C'mon

Sam Leo's right'' said Mikey. ''Since when do you start taking sides?'' as they started arguing, the Kraang heard them and headed up to the roof. ''Uh guys we got

trouble'' said Donnie. ''The Kraang! Sam you need to get out of here now!'' Leo shouted. ''No way! i'm not going down without a fight''. The Kraang started

shooting at them. ''On second thought…'' ''Raph get her out of here now!'' Raph raced for her, and picked her up, and they ran off. But a Kraang droid saw them

escaping and he fired at them knocking them off the roof and onto the docks. ''Raph are you ok?'' ''I'll live''. He helped her up. ''Whoa''. They found the mutagen

shipment. ''Sam whatever you do stay away from that stuff''. They hid as they saw some Kraang droids run by. ''C'mon''. ''What are we doing?'' ''We need to get

one of the canisters from the shipment so Donnie can analyze it''. They snuck over to the shipment. But then a Kraang droid saw them and started shooting at

them. ''The ones who are trying to destroy, the shipment must stop in the place known as here''. Sam cocked an eyebrow. ''Do they always talk like that?'' ''You

have know idea''. Raph started attacking the Kraang droid while Sam stood back. She had never been so scared in her life. ''Sam get the mutagen!'' Sam ran over

to the the shipment and started picking up some canisters. The droid pushed Raph out of the way, and attacked Sam. ''Sam no!''. But it was to late. Sam dropped

the canister and it fell. Half of it flooded onto the ground but the rest covered Sam. ''W-what's…'' Sam head started to pound and her whole body started to burn

up. She was changing into a mutant. ''NO!'' Raph shouted. He couldn't believe it. His girl was changing right before his eyes. He knocked the Kraang droid into the

wall, and started smashing it to pieces. When he turned around Sam was unconscious and she still looked human, but she now had fox ears and a tail. He picked

her up and raced off to find the guys. He found them still on the roof finishing off the rest of the droids. ''GUYS WE HAVE TO GO NOW!'' the guys took one look at

Sam and were shocked. ''Oh no'' said Donnie. ''Leo, we need to go now''. Leo nodded and they headed back to the lair. ''Put her down here Raph''. They burst back

into the lair, and into Donnie's lab. Raph placed Sam on Donnie's medical table, and started checking her out. ''Hey guys…Oh my God!'' April came walking in only to

find Sam on Donnie's table unconscious. Master Splinter walked in after her. ''What happened?'' Leo explained how Sam followed them when they went to patrol,

and Raph explained how she got mutated. ''Well there is good news'' said Donnie. ''She's only been half mutated with the DNA of a fox''. ''She has ears and tail

now, but she's still the same Sam we all know and love. Raph sighed. ''It's all my fault I should have protected her''.Leo put a hand on his shoulder. ''You did

everything you could Raph''. ''She knows that''. Sam groaned and he ran over to her. ''Sam you ok?'' She looked at him. ''I'm..i'm fine''. ''What's everybody staring

at?'' Donnie grabbed a mirror and handed it to her. She gasped. ''I'm a fox?'' ''Only half''. Sam started to cry and Raph hugged her. ''What have I done?'' ''I'm so

stupid''. ''You are not stupid it's going to be ok'' he said as he hugged her. ''Sam none of this is your'e fault'' said Leo. ''Yes it is if I never followed you guys I

wouldn't be in this mess''. Nobody said anything. ''See? even you guys agree''. She cried a little more. Raph hugged her tighter and glared at everyone. ''No Raph

it's ok''. ''I'm so sorry everyone''. April ran over to her and hugged her to and so did Mikey. Donnie smiled at her, and Leo put a hand on her shoulder. ''It's ok Sam''.

''How is this going to be ok?!''. ''I'm a freaking mutant! no offense''. ''Being a mutant isn't so bad'' said Mikey. ''It can be fun''. Sam rolled her eyes. ''Yeah right''.

''Aw c'mon Mikey's got a point'' said Donnie. ''You can do more than you could before''. ''Like what?'' ''Foxes are known to be good jumpers''. ''Oh really?'' Sam

jumped and toppled on top go Mikey. ''AHH! I give, I give''. ''That's what I thought''. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Me: there happy?**

**Raph: very**

**Me: good **

**Mikey: are you gonna write another chapter?**

**Me: I wouldn't say that *smoke bomb***

**Leo: GET HER!**

**Donnie: so yeah, we'll back once we find ANIMANIA. don't forget to review guys see ya!**


	12. Chapter 12: Fox Girl

**Me:(smoke bomb) Hey everybody i'm still hiding from the guys they haven't found me yet ha! ok so Sam is now a fox, and i know some of you were expecting her to be a turtle, but i wanted to try something different. I do not own TMNT 2012 I only own sam. So anyway big thankas to all you guys out there and my internet sis animeandandcartoonsfreak. hope u gus likez :)**

Tweleve: Fox Girl

For the next few days, everything sort of went back to normal. Sam was upset at first about her new form, but she slowly started to get used to it. Donnie

explained that she could do anything that a fox could do now, and she found that pretty cool. She could run super fast now, she could jump really far heights, and

her eyes would turn violet red, which the guys found out one day in training when she took down Donnie in a matter of seconds. Everyone pretty much got used

to it after that. All except for Raph. He was still having a hard time accepting that Sam was half mutated. Every time she would try to talk to him about it, he

would lock himself and Spike in his room and wouldn't come for hours. Sam was starting to get worried that being mutated was running their relationship, and if

he went back to hating her again. One day she couldn't take it anymore so after training, she marched up to his room and banged on his door. ''Raph it's me open

up''. ''Go away Sam''. ''C'mon talk to me''. ''I said go away I wanna be alone''. ''You always want to be alone now and I wish you would talk to me''. Slience. She

banged on his door again. ''RAPH!'' ''GO AWAY SAM!'' she sighed and walked back into the living room. Leo was watching Space Hereos again his eyes glued to the

Tv set, Mikey was reading one of his alien comics, April left earlier because she had some homework to do, and Donnie was in his lab working on his latest

experiment. She decided to go see Donnie, cause she felt like she could always talk to him. She knocked on his door. ''Yeah?'' ''Hey Donnie can I talk to you?''

Donnie opened his door and Sam walked in. She sat down on his medical table and he down in his chair. ''So what's up?'' Sam sighed. ''Do you know why Raph isn't

talking to me?'' ''I keep trying to talk to him but…I feel like he's ignoring me''. ''And I'm afraid now that I…well changed, I'm afraid he hates me again''. Donnie

shook his head at her. ''Raph could never hate you''. ''He loves you''. ''Just give him some time it's been hard for all of us with your'e mutation''. ''Yeah I guess

your'e right''. ''Why do think i'm the brains on the team?'' She smiled. ''Thanks Donnie''. ''Anytime''.

...

Later, Mikey convinced Sam to play one of his video games with him to get her mind off things. Raph came out a few minutes later and went to the kitchen to get a

leaf for Spike. Sam paused the game and followed after him. ''What's up Sam?'' ''We need to talk''. ''Now''. Raph sighed. ''I know''. ''Follow me''. They went back to

his room and he gave the leaf to Spike and put him in his tank. Then he took Sam's hand and they walked out of the lair with Donnie, Mikey, and Leo giving them

confused looks. ''Raph where are we going?'' ''I'm taking you to my favorite spot in the city''. They walked through the sewers for a while until Raph climbed up a

ladder and Sam followed. They climbed up to the rooftops and Raph grabbed Sam's hand again. ''Close your'e eyes''. ''How am I supposed to know where i'm

going?'' ''Don't worry i'm right here'' She closed her eyes and he picked her up and he jumped across a few rooftops before stopping and putting her down. ''Ok you

can open them''. Sam opened her eyes and gasped. It had to be one of the most coolest views of the city she had ever seen. ''Wow''. ''Cool right?'' ''I come up here

to think sometimes''. They sat down next to each other and they were quiet until Sam spoke up. ''So what's up with you?'' ''Youv'e been acting weird''. Raph

looked at her confused. ''What?'' ''I feel like you've been ignoring me''. Raph reached out to touch her shoulder. ''Sam I would never ignore you''. ''Then why won't

you just talk to me?'' ''It's just…..'' ''Cause I feel like your'e ignoring me now and it hurts cause it feels like were starting all over again from when we first met''.

Sam was trying not to cry now. ''Is it because you don't want to be with me know that i'm half mutated?'' ''NO!'' Raph hugged her. ''I'm sorry''. ''It's just been hard

for me''. Sam hugged her back. ''You think it's been easy for me?'' ''I felt like you kind of disappeared when we came back that night and I really needed you''.

''Your'e right I shouldn't have been hiding''. ''But i'm here now and I promise to never do that again''. ''Good''. Sam smiled at him. ''Cause next time I may kick

your'e butt''. Raph grinned at her. ''In your'e dreams''. They sat on the roof talking and laughing, until Raph decided that it was time to head back. He picked Sam

up and she rolled his eyes at him. ''Raph I am part fox, I jump as good as you''. He put her down. ''Is that a challenge?'' She took a few steps back and got running

start before jumping to the next roof. She turned back to him. ''You tell me''. He grinned at her. ''Oh it is so on''. He jumped after she did, and the two had a race

before Sam climbed down off the roof they were at before, and catching her breath and grinning at Raph. ''I win''. ''Yeah right I let you win''. ''Yeah sure you did''.

Raph rolled his eyes at her as he lifted the manhole cover. But then about ten or fifteen foot soldiers surrounded them. ''Ambush'' Raph growled as he reached for

his sais. Sam reached for her katana but it wasn't there she left it back at the lair.''_Damn it''. _Raph handed her one of his sais and they two attacked at the foot

soldiers. Sam was taking them down fast she was like a speeding bullet that they foot soldiers almost didn't see her coming. ''Well look what we have here''. Sam

turned and saw that it was Karai and Karai gaped at her. ''Another mutant?'' Sam almost laughed Karai didn't recognize her! it was too funny. Sam put her hands

on her hips. ''Hi Karai''. ''How did you know….you''. ''Hothead's girlfriend''. Raph was still fighting off the foot soldiers and saw what Sam was doing. ''Karai'' he

growled and took down a few more soldiers. ''SAM RUN!'' she didn't hear him. Karai and Sam glared at each other. ''So your'e a mutant now and how's that working

out?'' Sam pulled out Raph's sais. ''Why don't you find out''. She charged at her and punched Karai in the mouth knocking her down. Karai rubbed her jaw. ''Seems

like someone's been practicing''. Sam grinned. ''Thanks for noticing''. She charged at her again, and this time Karai punched her in the gut. ''SAM!'' Raph shouted.

''It's ok I'm fine''. Sam got up again and this time her eyes turned violet red. Karai gasped. It looked like this girl wasn't going to give up too easily. She took out her

own katana blade and charged for her. Raph took down all of the foot soldiers and they were all unconscious. Raph looked over and saw that Karai and Sam were

still fighting. He took out his other sai and stayed close just in case Sam needed him. Karai smiled at her. ''I'm impressed''. ''You fight very well''. Sam said nothing

but kept fighting. ''And all this time I thought you were a nobody from the street that needed saving''. That struck a nerve. Sam charged again this time cutting

Karai's shoulder. She flinched in pain, but didn't show it. ''Impressive''. She flipped up onto the roof and stared at the two. ''We'll meet again''. And then she was

gone. Raph ran up to Sam. ''Are you ok?'' Sam looked at him her eyes were still violet red. ''Sam? talk to me''. She charged for him, and he advoided it. ''Sam?

what's wrong with you?'' She kept trying to attack him, when he finally picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, and raced back to the lair. Meanwhile,

Donnie Mikey and Leo were waiting for the two to get back. ''How much longer do you think they'll be gone?'' asked Mikey. Leo and Donnie shrugged knowing the

two really needed to talk. Raph then came running in with Sam struggling against him. ''GUYS HELP!'' the guys were shocked when the saw Sam. Her eyes were

still red, and she tried to attack them. Donnie raced off to his lab, while Mikey, Leo and Raph tried to hold her off. Donnie came out a minute later. ''Somebody hold

her down!''. Raph grabbed her arms as Donnie stuck her with a needle and she slowly began to calm down and then she became unconscious. Raph set her down

on the couch. ''What happened?'' asked Leo. Raph explained how they were ambushed by Karai and the foot and how she wouldn't stop fighting and nearly

attacked him. ''Seems like she went feral'' said Donnie. The guys just stared at him. ''It happens when foxes or any other kind of animal isn't domesticated''. ''So in

other words, she went wild'' said Leo. ''Exactly''. ''So what do we do?'' asked Raph. ''Right now we should keep an eye on her''. ''Somebody should be with her to

tonight''. ''And if it happens again?'' ''Let's just hope it doesn't''. Raph, Mikey and Leo agreed. Somewhere downtown at a strange looking building that looked a

church, Karai walked in and walked into a huge room. She bowed and knelt down on one knee. ''Father, I may know a way to destroy the turtles''.

**Me: uh oh what's Karai up to? looks like your'e gonna have to find out. also Sam's eyes turning red is kind of based off leatherhead when he would go all crazy. And grab Donnie's face and shake him like a ragdoll. He he he anyway don't forget to...**

**Mikey: found her!**

**Leo: where have you been hiding?**

**Donnie: we've been looking everywhere for you!**

**Me: uh hey guys i gotta run. don't forget to keep reading! (smoke bomb)**

**Raph: what the shell?**

**Donnie: I told her to stop using those! **


	13. Chapter 13: What happened to me?

**Mikey: what's s'up readers?**

**Me: well you guys probably already guessed it. they found me**

**Leo: you really weren't hard to find**

**Donnie: yeah you were hiding in a closet**

**Raph: did I see a TMNT t-shirt in there?**

**Mikey: where on a t-shirt?**

**Me: ok so anyway, i don't own TMNT 2012. Only Sam. sorry this chapter is a liitle short. And big thankas to you guys i'm so glad you guys like this story. **

**Raph: yeah, yeah, yeah GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: ok, ok keep ur shell on enjoy! (p.s. i really do have a tmnt shirt)**

Thirteen: What happened to me?

The next morning, Sam woke up on the couch with a major headache. The guys were already up and were in the kitchen watching Mikey make

breakfast. Sam groaned and dragged herself into the kitchen. Raph rushed to her side and put his arm around her. ''Sam are you ok?'' she rubbed

her head in pain. ''Um I think so''. '' What happened? When did we get back here?'' The guys looked at her confused. ''Don't you remember

anything?'' asked Donnie. '' Not really''. ''The last thing I remember was fighting Karai…then nothing''. ''Why did something happen?'' The guys

stared at her. ''Dude you went all crazy eyes and tried to attack us''. Sam gasped. ''WHAT?!''

…

A few minutes later, the guys and Sam were in the lab while Donnie started running some tests. ''Ok now all I need is a blood sample''. He pulled

out a needle and Sam sighed. ''Not again''. Raph put an arm around her and she smiled. ''Don't worry i'm here for you''. ''Thanks Ra..OW!'' she

glared at Donnie. ''Sorry''. Donnie raced back over to his computer, while Raph hugged her. Donnie typed in a few things, and looked them over. ''Guys check this

out''. Raph helped Sam off the table and Mikey, Leo, Sam and Raph walked over. ''What is it Donnie?'' asked Leo. ''It seems like when Sam goes feral, she forgets

everything but her prey and won't let anything get in her way until she gets it''. ''So that's why she almost attacked us last night'' said Leo. Sam gasped. This

wasn't good. Raph looked at her. ''Sam you ok?'' She raced out of the lab. ''Uh oh''. Raph raced after her out of the lair and into the sewers. ''Sam stop!'' she ran

faster until she lost him. She collapsed in a heap and started to cry. Raph found her and sat next to her and started rubbing her back. ''Leave me alone''. ''I'm

dangerous''. ''You are not dangerous''. Sam looked at him. ''Yes I am''. ''You shouldn't be around me anymore''. The two were quiet for a minute. ''Sam…'' ''I don't

wanna hurt you Raph, or your'e brothers''. She sighed. ''What happened to me Raph?'' Raph pulled her close to him.'' I know how your'e feeling''. ''But your'e not

going anywhere''. Sam looked away from him, but Raph tilted her chin so she was looking deep into his eyes. ''Were gonna figure this out I promise''. Sam moved

closer to him and started to close her eyes. ''I love you Raph''. He smiled at her. ''I love you to''. He picked her up and started walking back to the lair. ''Too much to

let you go''. Sam looked up at him and smiled before she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

**Mikey: aw that was cute**

**Raph: shut up. (looks at me) why do you keep writing me like that?**

**Me: because ur in love turtle boy**

**Raph: (growls)**

**Me: uhhhh(gulps) ok soooooo**

**Raph: COME HERE YOU!**

**Me: AHHHHH!(runs off)**

**Leo: Raph don't hurt ANIMANIA!**

**Donnie: oh boy i'll take it from here. keep reading guys more to come!**

**Me: you'll never take me alive! (smoke bomb)**

**Turtles:(groan) **

**Mikey: not again**


	14. Chapter 14: Halloween author's note

**Me: Ha! you thought this was a chapter didn't you? nope**

**Mikey: so wait what are we doing again?**

**Me: what else? Happy Halloween everybody! :)**

**April: Oh sweet **

**Mikey: candy yay!**

**Me: exactly WHOOO!**

**Raph: I don't think you need any candy**

**Me: yes i do never deprive me of my candy or i will come after you!**

**Raph: yeah right. but whatever**

**Leo: There isn't any parasitic wasps around here are they?**

**Everyone: ...**

**Donnie: don't worry i checked**

**Everyone: phew**

**(noise) **

**Me: then what the heck is that?**

**Everyone: ...**

**Mikey: IT'S A SQUIRRELANOID!**

**Me: EVERYODY RUN!**

**Squirrelanoid: (growls)**

**Everyone: AHHHHHHH!(runs off)**

**Me: uh guys I talk to later after I run away from this freaky squirrelanoid! new chapter tomorrow I promise but for now...**

**Raph: just run already!**

**Me: I'm getting to that! Happy Halloween everybody! AHHHHHH!**


	15. Chapter 15: Your'e family

**Me: hey everybody i'm back! sorry i didn't update yesterday i got sick**

**Mikey: but don't worry guys we took care of her and she's ok now**

**Me: yeah after donnie nearly bored me to death**

**Donnie: HEY!**

**Me:(shrugs) disclamier?**

**Leo: my turn. ANIMANIAgirl506 does not own TMNT 2012. Only owns Sam**

**Raph: yeah, yeah, yeah can we get on with this?**

**Me: looks like somebody's impatient **

**Raph:(growls) **

**Me: uh...ok.. big thankas to all you guys for reviewing and being so nice also to my sis animeandcartoonsfreak.**

**Leo: are you done?**

**Me: yep. enjoy everybody :)**

Fourteen: Your family

The next day Sam was still asleep in her room when she heard somebody knock on her door. ''Sam time to get up it's almost time for training'' said Leo. She

groaned into her pillow as she slowly got up. ''Ok be out in a minute''. She pulled her blanket off her as she heard Leo walk down the hall. She put on her black

pants, and a dark purple top and put her hair in a ponytail and walked out of her room and into the kitchen where the guys were waiting for her. Raph walked over

to her and gave her a hug. ''Hey how you feeling?'' ''I think i'm ok now thanks Raph''. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. The guys rolled their eyes at them.

''C'mon guys Master Splinter is waiting for us'' said Leo. They all nodded and headed to the dojo. But Sam noticed that the guys were smiling at her. ''What's up

with everybody?'' Raph just grinned at her. ''Oh nothing''. Sam rolled her eyes. ''Yeah right''. They headed into the dojo, and Master Splinter started training. April

showed up a little later, and she and Sam sparred against each other. And April won. ''YAY APRIL!'' Donnie shouted. Everyone stared at him and he blushed. ''Uh I

mean yay April''. ''Yeah not bad'' said Sam and April smiled. ''Thanks your'e were great to''. Sam smiled at her as she got up. Everybody looked at her. ''Ok now I

know something's going on''. Leo gave her a confused look. ''What are you talking about?'' ''You guys keep staring at me like you know something''. ''Should we tell

her?'' asked Mikey. Master Splinter nodded. ''I think it's about time''. Now Sam looked confused. ''Time for what?'' ''To join our family''. The dojo fell silent and Sam

looked shocked. ''Sorry what?'' ''You want me to…'' Everyone nodded and Sam sat down on the rug. ''I can't believe this''. Raph walked over to her and sat down

next to her. ''What's wrong?'' Sam cried a little. ''All my life Iv'e been on my own''. ''Now I don't have to be alone anymore''. Master Splinter smiled at her. ''Is that a

yes?'' Sam looked at everyone in the dojo waiting for her answer. She smiled. ''I wouldn't want to leave my new family''. Everyone smiled at her. ''Then it's settled''.

Master Splinter got up and nodded, then walked into his room. Everyone cheered. Raph pulled Sam close and was about to kiss her when Mikey pulled her into a

hug and spun her around. ''Yay sis! this is gonna be awesome!'' Sam looked at him confused. ''Did you just call me sis?'' Mikey put her down. ''Well yeah you are

kind of like our sister now''. ''Except to Raph''. Sam laughed. ''Welcome to the family little sis'' said Leo. Sam stared at him. ''Where did you get little?'' Leo

shrugged and grinned at her. ''Well you are pretty short''. Sam elbowed him and he laughed. ''Leo does have a point'' said Donnie smirking. ''Shut up''. Everybody

laughed again. Raph walked over to her and picked her up. ''I'm glad you decided to stay'' she smiled at him. ''Why would I ever leave?'' he kissed her and everyone

smiled. ''Anybody wanna watch a movie?'' asked Mikey. Everyone nodded and walked out of the dojo, leaving Sam and Raph still kissing.

…

Later after the movie, everything was quiet. April had fallen asleep on Donnie and he couldn't help but smile, Mikey had fallen asleep on the floor with a pizza box

on his head, Leo already went to bed, and Sam had fallen asleep on Raph who stroking her hair. He was so happy that she was now part of the family. And he

wanted to do something special for her, but he didn't know what. Sam stirred and smiled at him in his sleep. And when he saw her smile he knew exactly what to

do to make her happy.

**Me: aww that is so cute Raphie!**

**Leo, Mikey, and Donnie:(facepalms)**

**Mikey: ur in for it now**

**Raph: that's it! COME HERE!**

**Me: AHHHH! NOT AGAIN!**

**Leo: uh guys we gotta go**

**Mikey: we have to pull Raph off ANIMANIA**

**Donnie: hope u liked and keep reading!**

**Me: AHHHHHH!**


	16. Chapter 16: Raph tries to ask Sam

**Me: hey everybody! **

**Turtles: she's back**

**Me: wow guys don't get to excited**

**Turtles: yay. **

**Me: oh that's just sad**

**Mikey: well took to long again**

**Leo: we are seriously going to have to talk about this**

**Me: oh you are not tying me to my chair**

**Raph: don't give me any ideas(smirks)**

**Me: uhhhhh... anyway disclaimer?**

**Donnie: ANIMANIAgirl506 does not own TMNT 2012 she only owns Sam.**

**Me: thank you Donnie**

**Raph: yeah, yeah can we get this over with?**

**Me: fine mr. cranky turtle but one more thing. again thank you guys so much for the nice reviews and a shoutout to my sis animeandcaroonsfreak. enjoy! (smoke bomb)**

**Donnie: NO MORE SMOKE BOMBS!**

Fifteen: Raph tries to ask Sam

The next morning was pretty quiet, everyone was just sitting around in the lair. Donnie and April were sitting on the couch and talking up a storm, Leo was

watching Space Hereos(again), and Mikey and Sam were sitting on the floor reading comics. ''Hey has anybody seen Raph? it's almost time for training'' asked Leo.

''I think he's in his room i'll get him'' said Sam getting up. Meanwhile Raph walked out of his room with a small box in his hand. ''I hope this works''. ''Raph?'' Raph

turned around and saw Sam giving him a weird look. Raph hid the box behind his back and smiled at her. ''Hey''. ''What have you got there?'' ''Umm nothing''.

''Yeah right''. ''C'mon what's up?'' Raph looked at her and couldn't help but smile again. If there was anytime to ask her it would be now. ''I wanted to ask you

something''. ''Yeah?'' ''Well I….'' ''Yo Sam, Raph time for training!'' Mikey shouted. Raph groaned. _''Drat''. ''So close''. _Sam saw his face and smiled at him. ''Don't

worry Raph what ever it is you can ask me later''. ''Yeah ok''. She smiled again and walked off. Raph sighed as he took the box out from behind his back. _''Sam I  
_

_wanted to ask you if you would want to go steady with me'' ''Oh Raph I'd love to!'' _He opened the box and looked at his gift for Sam. A small necklace with a turtle

charm sat in the box waiting to be put on Sam. Raph sighed again and closed the box and put it on the table and headed to the dojo. Hopefully he would have a

chance to ask her later.

…

After training was over everyone walked back into the living room. Sam sat down on the couch and Raph grabbed the box off the table and sat down next to her.

She moved closer to him. ''So you wanted to ask me something?'' ''Yeah but can we go somewhere where we can be alone?'' Sam nodded. Mikey looked at them

and blocked their way. ''Where are you two going?'' Raph glared at him.''Out of the way Mikey''. ''But Sam, you promised you play a video game with me''. ''Oh

yeah I'm sorry Mikey, but maybe later Raph has to ask me something''. Mikey gave her a puppy look. ''Mikey….'' she warned. He still gave her the puppy look.

''Pleeeaasssssseeee'' ''Alright fine'' ''WHOOO HOO!'' Mikey spun her around and raced off to start the game. Sam looked at Raph and saw how angry he looked.

''Sorry Raph can it wait?'' Raph shrugged. ''Yeah I guess it's waited this long''. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. ''Hey Sam c'mon the game is starting!'' ''ok,

ok''. And as she was walking away, Raph tried not to show how sad he really was. Well it seemed like Raph wasn't getting a break. It seemed like everybody else

wanted Sam to. After Sam and Mikey finished their video game, Donnie wanted another blood sample from her, and Mikey and Donnie had to chase her down, then

Leo wanted her to meditate with her, then April wanted to talk to her before she left. Later, Raph was sitting on the couch feeding Spike. ''I don't get it Spike every

time I try to ask Sam today someone else wants to talk to her''. Raph opened the box with the necklace again''. ''I just wish this was easier don't you?'' ''Chew on

your'e leaf if you understand me''. Spike chewed on his leaf and Raph smiled at him. Sam walked in a minute later and sat next to him. ''Ugh I can't get a break

today''. ''I know what you mean''. ''What?'' ''Nothing''. Sam gave him a confused look and then realized something. ''Oh yeah you wanted ask me something''.

Raph sighed and looked at the box again. Sam saw it and looked at him confused again. ''Raph what is that?'' ''Well it's kind of what i've been trying to ask you all

day''. Sam still looked at him confused. ''Spike chew on your'e leaf if you have no idea what he's talking about''. Raph chuckled. ''He knows''. Raph took her hand.

''Sam I...'' ''PIZZA'S HERE!''. And just like that the moment was ruined, when Mikey, Donnie, and Leo walked in. Raph shot them an angry look. ''Did we do

something wrong?'' asked Leo. Raph didn't answer he just walked off. ''Raph wait!'' Sam shouted but he didn't hear her. She sighed. What could be so important to

ask that he needed them to be alone?

...

Later, Leo went to go knock on Raph's door. ''Hey Raph time for patrol''. Raph opened his door, shut it and walked past Leo. ''Are you ok bro?'' ''Yeah i'm fine why?''

''You've kind of been acting weird all day'. ''Well maybe that's because I've been trying to ask Sam something all day''. ''What?'' Raph sighed. He really didn't want

to tell Leo because he wanted to keep it between him and Sam. But it looked Leo wasn't going to let it go. ''I've been trying to ask Sam to go steady with me''. Leo

looked at him shocked. ''Wait what?'' ''Yeah I know it's crazy right?'' ''No it's not but why haven't you told her?'' ''Because everytime I've tried today, something or

someone breaks the moment, and I don't get another chance''. ''Oh''. ''Sorry Bro''. ''It's fine i'll find a way to tell her''. ''Can you just not tell the guys about this?

especially Mikey I don't want to ruin it''. Leo put a hand on Raph's shoulder. ''Your'e secret is safe with me''. A few minutes later, the guys and Sam were jumping

across the rooftops, keeping a look out for any Kranng or any other danger. ''All right guys let's head back it look like...'' ''What a second Leo what's that?'' said

Donnie pointing towards an alley. They could just make out black figures running through the alley. ''Looks like the foot'' said getting out her katana. ''That's not all

it is'' Raph growled. ''It's Karai'' 

**Me: uh oh cliffhanger!**

**Mikey: you are so mean **

**Me: mwwwhahahahahahahaha!**

**Donnie: she's not mean, she crazy**

**Leo: again why do you think they call her ANIMANIA?**

**Donnie: ok, ok good point**

**Me: hahahahaha... uh I mean well hope you guys liked i tried my best to make it longer**

**Raph: looks like it**

**Me: anyway, what will happen next well there's only way to find out...**

**Mikey: REVIEW! **

**Me: exactly. see you guys later BOOYAKSHA!(goes for smoke bomb)huh?**

**Donnie: (holding it) looking for this?**

**Me: oh that is so uncool**


	17. Chapter 17: When trouble starts

**Me: HELLOOOOO READERS!**

**Donnie: oh boy **

**Leo: she's back**

**Mikey: hey at least she's updating**

**Raph: yay. **

**Me: wow thanks guys(rolls eyes) disclaimer anybody?**

**Raph: fine. ANIMANIAgirl506 doesn't own TMNT 2012**

**Me: sadly**

**Raph: what?**

**Me: nothing**

**Raph: ok... anyway she only owns Sam.**

**Me: thank you**

**Raph: whatever **

**Leo: so can we get on with this now?**

**Me: yep just one more thing. big thankas to you guys and shoutout to animeandcartoonsfreak. **

**Mikey: hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Me: hey that's my line!**

Sixteen: When trouble starts

''What are they up to?'' asked Leo. ''I don't know but whatever it is I don't wanna find out'' said Raph. The guys and Sam were still on the roof watching Karai and

the foot. As soon as Sam saw Karai it It made her so angry. Her eyes started turning violet red again, and Donnie was the first to notice. ''Uh guys we got trouble''.

The guys turned and looked at Sam. Raph walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. ''Sam you need to calm down''. She ignored him. ''Sam?'' Mikey

walked over to her to and poked her shoulder. ''Earth to Sam? hello? are you there?'' Sam turned to him and next thing that Mikey knew, Sam flipped him onto his

back. ''OW!''. ''Don't stand in my way turtle'' Sam growled. The guys were shocked. Sam was really starting to scare them. Sam turned around to get after Karai,

but Raph stopped her and grabbed her and shook her by the shoulders. ''Sam get a hold of yourself!'' Sam eyes turned back to normal and she snapped back into

reality. ''Raph? what did I do?'' it's ok Sam it's over now'' said Raph hugging her. Leo went over to Mikey and helped him. ''Mikey i'm so sorry''. ''You see? this is

exactly what I was afraid of''. ''It's cool''. ''You didn't hurt me'' Mikey said with a smile. Sam frowned at him. ''But that's not the point''. ''I could of''. ''Why can't any

of you understand that?'' Leo walked over to her. ''Because we know you''. ''And you wouldn't hurt us''. ''Yeah but you really don't know that''. Raph pulled her into

a hug again and kissed her head. ''Yes we do''. Sam smiled up at him. ''Thanks Raph''. ''But i'm scared''. ''I know''. ''But I promise we will always be there for you

including me''. He hugged her again and the guys smiled at them. ''Aw ain't that sweet''. Everyone turned. There was Karai with the foot clan. ''Karai'' Leo growled

under his breath. She smirked at him. ''Hey Leo long time no see''. The guys and Sam pulled out their weapons. ''What do want Karai?'' asked Raph. She smirked

again. ''You know for once, i'm not here for you turtles''. ''I'm here for her'' pointing at Sam. Sam gasped and Raph glared at Karai and growled. ''You wouldn't

dare''. ''Actually Raphael I would foot clan attack!'' The foot jumped down and started attacking the guys. Sam ran over to help, but Karai got in her way. ''You''.

''Hey I was hoping we run into each other again''. Sam grabbed her katana. ''Yeah well I wasn't''. Sam charged at Karai, but she stepped out of the way and Sam

almost fell off the roof. ''Sam!'' shouted Raph. ''It's ok i'm fine''. Sam turned around to charge again, but Karai punched her in the jaw. She smirked at her. Sam

eyes turned violet red and she charged at Karai again. Karai took out her dagger and the two started fighting. Sam was finally able to trip Karai and knocked her

back she raced over to help the guys. They guys were still fighting off the foot clan. Sam started taking them down faster then anyone could blink. Sam eyes

returned back to normal as the she took down the last foot solider. Sam grinned as she took a deep breath. But she didn't she Karai behind her. ''SAM LOOK OUT!''

Raph shouted. But it was too late. Karai knocked her out with the back of her dagger. She picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. ''Hey thanks turtles

Shredder has been wanting to meet her''. And she jumped off the roof and she disappeared. The guys ran off to the edge off the roof. ''Sam no''. Raph sank to his

knees. ''She's gone''.

**Me: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Leo: did you seriously have to that?**

**Me: yes, yes I did**

**Raph: whatever**

**Me: ok so, hope you guys liked next update will be soon!**

**Mikey: yeah right.**

**Raph: i'll believe it when i see it**

**Me: whatever see you guys next time(smoke bomb)**

**Donnie: what the? i thought i had them all!**

**Me:(shouts) you didn't double check**

**Leo: uh guys we gotta get ANIMANIA**

**Donnie: keep reading**

**Raph: yeah i guess**

**Mikey: see ya later readers!**


	18. Chapter 18: Captured

**Me: hey guys i'm back! hiding from the guys again they haven't found me ha!**

**Raph:(opens the closet i'm in)**

**Me: oh God.**

**Raph:(drags me out and puts me in my chair) you know you really got a pick a better hiding place**

**Leo: in the closet again?**

**Raph: yep**

**Mikey: dude really?**

**Me: ok yes, yes fine you found me. Ok so like i was saying, this is kind of a short chapter. I promise the next one will be a bit longer.**

**Donnie: ok so who's doing the ****disclaimer?**

**Mikey: my turn! ANIMANIAgirl506 doesn't own TMNT 2012. just sam**

**Me: thank you. big thankas to you guys for the reviews and a shoutout to animeandcartoonsfreak. Enjoy! :)**

Seventeen: Captured

''I can't believe it''. ''She's gone''. The guys were still on the roof staring in shock where Karai disappeared with Sam. Raph was still on his knees and had his face in

his hands. Leo walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. ''It's all my fault'' said Raph. ''I should have done more''. ''It's ok Raph''. ''We didn't know Karai

was going to show up again'' said Leo. ''But we'll get her back''. Raph looked up at Leo and nodded. ''C'mon let's head back to the lair were gonna need a plan''. The

guys nodded and headed back to the lair and April and Master Splinter were there. ''Hey guys how was…where's Sam?'' asked April. ''Didn't she go on patrol with

you?'' the guys got really quiet. ''Karai kidnapped her'' said Leo and April gasped and Master Splinter looked was quiet again. Raph couldn't take it and punched the

wall and walked off. ''Let me talk to him'' said Leo, but Master Splinter put a hand on his shoulder. ''I will talk to him my son''. Leo nodded and Master Splinter

walked up to Raph's room. Raph was sitting on his bed with Spike, looking at the necklace he was going to give Sam. _''I'm so sorry'' ''I'll get you back no matter  
_

_what''._ ''Raphael?'' Raph turned and saw Master Splinter standing in the doorway. ''Are you alright my son?'' Raph sighed. ''No Sensei i'm not''. ''I'm scared''. Master

Splinter walked over to him. ''It's ok to be scared Raphael''. ''But it's not me who i'm scared for Sensei''. ''I'm scared for Sam''. ''I'm scared for what Shredder may

do to her, and I don't know what to do''. Master Splinter sat down next to him, and saw the box with the necklace in his hands. ''You love her very much don't

you?'' ''Yes Sensei I do''. ''Then you must trust in your brothers and in yourself''. ''You ail get her back''. ''I know all four of you will''. Raph nodded and Master

Splinter walked out of his room. Raph sank back onto his bed. _''Sam wherever you are I hope your'e still ok''._

_..._

It took a while for Sam to open her eyes. But when she did she found herself in a very dark room. _''Where am I?'' _she tried to move but found out that her arms

and her legs were tied down with chains. _''Karai''. ''This is her fault''. _She tried to break free from the chains, until she heard somebody laughing. ''I don't think that

will work fox girl''. Karai appeared out of the shadows. ''Karai! what do you want with me?'' Karai smirked at her tossing a small dagger. ''Oh it's not what I want

with you it's what my father wants with you''. Sam's eyes went big. ''Shredder''. ''Exactly''. ''He figures he can use your'e powers so you will go against the

turtles''.Sam's eyes turned violet red. ''I WOULD NEVER GO AGAINST THEM!'' Karai laughed at her. ''Well let's keep you here for a few days and see if they will save

you''. Sam glared at her. ''You know they will''. Karai laughed again before turning around to look at her. ''We'll see about that'. And she slammed the door behind

her. Sam started tugging at her chains again. _''I have to get out of here''. _But it was no use. The chains we too tight. Sam sighed and turned to look towards the

large window at the top of her prison. She waited and waited, but they didn't come. _''Leo, Mikey, Donnie…Raph where are you?'' _She kept waiting as a tear slipped

from her eye, waiting for them to come.

**Mikey: wow did u really have to end it like that?**

**Leo, Donnie, and Raph: (look at me)**

**Me: hey it was a good cliffhanger! oh whatever hope you guys liked more to come!(starts to get out of chair)**

**Raph:(pushes me back) oh no your'e not going anywhere**

**Mikey: ur not leaving them hanging like that.**

**Me: oh no **

**Leo:(gets out rope) sorry ANIMANIA but Mikey's got a point**

**Me: ur are not tying me to this chair**

**Donnie: yes we are**

**Me: ahh!**

**(crashing)**

**Leo: get her legs! **

**Raph: i'm trying**

**Donnie: well i think i'm gonna end this for today**

**Me: help!**

**Mikey: stop moving!**

**Donnie: oh geez. keep reading you guys i gotta go help with ANIMANIA. see ya later :)**

**Leo: Donnie she's on the move get her!**

**Me: never!**

**Raph: get back here you!**


	19. Chapter 19: Just don't give up

**Leo: hey guys were back. and so is ANIMANIA**

**Me: mm! mmm!**

**Donnie: whoops sorry ANIMANIA(takes the duct tape off my mouth)**

**Me: dude what the heck?!**

**Mikey: sorry**

**Me: yeah, yeah i'm not gonna forget this i'll get you back.**

**Raph: sure you will**

**Me:(growls) discalimer?**

**Mikey: my turn! ANIMANIAgirl506 does not own TMNT 2012. Only Sam**

**Donnie: she and us would like to give a big thanks to you guys and a shoutout to animeandcartoonsfreak**

**Me: thanks. can somebody untie me now?**

**Leo: nope enjoy!**

Eighteen: Just don't give up

For the next few days, Sam never felt more alone. Karai always stopped by her cell to try and convince her that the turtles weren't coming for her, but Sam always

told her that they were and she wouldn't give up hope no matter what. Karai would just slap her across the face and leave frustrated. What Sam didn't know was

that the guys were trying to come save her. But they were having problems with Karai and the foot. It was all part of their plan to keep the turtles away from Sam

long enough for Sam to turn against them. And it looked like it was working. No matter what Sam said to Karai after she left, she always felt alone _''Where are you_

guys? I thought you would be here by now''.

Sam would try not to cry and convince herself they were still coming from her, but it was getting harder to believe

every day. Sam was loosing hope and no matter how much she tried not to show that Karai could tell. It looked like the plan was finally falling into place.

…

''Man I can't believe how hard it's got to sneak in there''. Back at the lair, the guys, April, and Master Splinter sat around trying to figure out another way to break

into Shredder's lair. For the past few nights they haven't had much luck. From trying to sneak in and not knowing about the new security system, to fighting off

the foot soldiers, it had not been a good week. Everyone really wanted to get Sam back, but no one wanted her back more than Raph. He stood against the wall

away from everybody thinking about Sam. It was frustrating for him not knowing what Karai and Shredder were doing to her. _''I hope your'e still ok Sam I promise_

were coming''. ''There just trying to keep us away from getting to you''.''But don't worry we'll get you back''.

''Maybe if we trying jumping across the rooftops again''

said Mikey and Donnie sighed. ''I told you Mikey that's not gonna work''. ''They have security cameras across the rooftop and foot ninjas now. ''So that's never

stopped us before''. Everyone turned and looked at Raph. ''Look it's not that hard taking out the foot ninjas if we can find away around the security cameras then

we can sneak our way in''. ''What did you have in mind Raph?'' asked Leo. Raph smirked at him. ''I may have an idea''. And everyone nodded as they started to

get their plan together.

…

Sam heard the door to her cell open. ''Leave me alone Karai''. There was no answer. ''It is not Karai'' said a deep booming voice. Sam gasped. ''No it…'' ''Yes''. And

out of the shadows stepped a tall man wearing armor like Karai, but his armor had long blades sticking out from his armor. The Shredder. Sam gasped again and

became more afraid. She tried to struggle against her chains, but Shredder just laughed at her. ''Do not worry child I will not hurt you''. ''Not if you don't

cooperate''. Sam glared at him. ''So what are you going to try and convince me that the turtles won't come for me like Karai did? well I can tell you now they won't

give up on me''. Shredder laughed at her again. ''Is that so?'' ''then why haven't they come yet?'' Sam tried not to show how much pain it caused her, but a tear

slipped down her face. ''There, there child''. ''It seems like they have hurt you over these past few days haven't they?'' Sam glared at him again. ''No, they will

come I…I know it''. Sam pushed his hands away. ''No they will come'' Shredder laughed and smiled at her. ''Karai did say you were stubborn''. ''But that won't be a

problem anymore''. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small collar. Sam looked at him confused. ''What is that?'' Shredder smiled at her. ''You'll soon see''.

Before Sam could even think he put the collar around her and switched it on. Sam's screamed out as she tried to fight it off but the collar shocked her and her eyes

turned violet red, her nails grew out, and she pulled the chains off her. Shredder did it. He brainwashed her. ''What is your name my dear?'' ''My name is Sam'' she

growled. ''And what are you going to do?'' She turned and looked at

him. ''I will destroy the turtles''.

**Me:(struggling)oh ****finally got out. Sorry guys if it was a little short, but I kind of wanted to get Shredder in there. Hope you guys like it there's more to come!(sorry i changed this a little thanks to help from AVP5)**

**Leo: uh guys how did she get out?**

**Raph: what do you mean?**

**Me: uh oh gotta run guys see ya later! (smoke bomb)**

**Donnie: aw come on!**

**Mikey: you know she could be secretly a ninja the way she's getting all these smoke bombs**

**Me: we'll you never know...**

**Leo: ugh c'mon guys**

**Raph: uh so yeah we'll catch you readers later. just keeping reading or whatever laterz**


	20. Chapter 20: Sam vs Turtles

**Me: hey guys i'm back again. sorry if this doesn't sound that great and short. it's kind of hard writing a fight scene. but i tried my best with this so again sorry if it doesn't sound that great**. **And no the guys haven't found me yet.**

**Leo: that's what you think**

**Me: oh dang it**

**Mikey: c'mon on ANIMANIA why do you keep hiding from us?**

**Me: oh i don't know maybe because YOU TIED ME TO MY CHAIR!**

**Raph: let it go already**

**Donnie: we only do it because we love you(smirks)**

**Me: yeah right disclaimer anybody?**

**Leo: ANIMANIAgirl506 does not own TMNT 2012. only Sam**

**Me: there done thank you. a big shoutout to animeandcartoonsfreak and big thankas to you guys for reviewing**

**Donnie: anyhting else?**

**Me: nope i'm done. enjoy!**

Nineteen: Sam vs. Turtles

The next night, the turtles went back to Shredder's hideout. The didn't see any foot soldiers hanging around, but there were still security cameras all around the

roof. ''Don't worry I got this'' said Raph pulling out a pigeon from behind his back. Donnie rolled his eyes. ''It's not just one camera there all over the place''. Raph

just ignored him and petted the pigeons head and let it fly off. It sat on the security on the security camera, and soon other pigeons came flying down, blocking off

all the security cameras, letting the guys sneak into the hideout. ''Aweome we made it in'' said Mikey. ''Mikey shh there still could be foot soliders hiding out

anywhere'' said Leo. ''We need to be quiet, get Sam, and get out of here''. Raph sighed. ''I hope she's ok''. Leo put a hand on his shoulder. Donnie took out his

tracker and started walking around trying to pick up Sam's signal. ''Guys she's in the next room''. They guys nodded and raced to the next room and saw Sam tied

to the wall with chains. ''SAM!'' Raph raced over to her, but something knocked him back. Mikey, Donnie, and Leo raced over to him while they heard a deep, evil

laugh. Shredder stepped out of the shadows and the turtles glared at him. ''Leave her alone Shredder!'' shouted Leo and the guys took out their weapons.

Shredder only laughed more. ''Foolish turtles I do not wish to fight you''. ''I'll leave that to my new friend here'' The turtles looked at him confused. He turned to

the wall where Sam was. Her eyes opened and glowed violet red as the chains fell off her her nails grew out and she scratched them on the wall as she walked over

to them. She grinned at them. ''Hello turtles''. The guys looked at her shocked. ''Sam?'' Shredder smiled at them with an evil grin. ''Isn't wonderful when a plan

comes together?'' ''Sam attack''. Sam grin grew wider. ''With pleasure master''. The guys just looked at her shocked. ''Now Sam we don't wanna fight you….'' Sam

laughed at them. ''Oh but I do''. She charge for them. The guys moved away from her and advoided their attacks as best they could. ''Come on and fight you

cowards'' said Sam. Raph decided to try and talk to her. ''Sam c'mon I know you and this isn't you''. ''Snap out of it''. Sam looked at him and for a minute her eyes

started returning to their normal color. But then they changed back and she charged again. ''Sam stop it! were your friends'' said Leo. Sam laughed again. ''I have

no friends''. ''Only Master Shredder''. She charged again and this time headed straight for Donnie. ''DONNIE LOOK OUT!'' said Leo, but it was too late Sam tackled

him to the ground. She was about to strike him when Mikey knocked her back with kuragama chain. She fell back, but got up again and charged for Mikey. Leo

stepped in front of him and blocked off Sam with his katana and Donnie grabbed her from behind. ''Let go of me you disgusting turtle!'' Donnie gasped as he saw

the collar around Sam's neck. ''Guys he's brainwashing her! we gotta get that collar off''. Sam flipped him and tossed him across the room, knocking him out. Leo,

Mikey, and Raph were shocked that Mikey and Leo didn't have enough time to react as Sam charged for them and knocked them out to. Raph was the only one left

standing. ''Lousy turtle''. ''Sam I…'' ''Enough let's finish this''. And she started charging for him. Sam couldn't believe that it came to this. He had now had to fight

the one he loved.

**Mikey: whoa **

**Raph: not bad ANIMANIA**

**Me: thanks do realize how hard it is to write you guys ****sometimes?**

**Mikey: it doesn't sound that hard **

**Me: try me turtle boy**

**Leo: well I think it was great **

**Donnie: and really another cliffhanger?**

**Me: yes deal with it. well i think were done here **

**Mikey: aww really?**

**Me: yes. more to come soon guys see ya laterz. BOOYAKASHA! :) **


	21. Chapter 21: I will save you

**Me: hey everybody! guess who?**

**Mikey: Sant Claus?**

**Me: very funny ha ha ha.**

**Donnie: ok so what do we got this time? **

**Me: a semi short medium chapter to make it up to all you guys :)**

**Leo: aw ain't that sweet**

**Raph: ugh**

**Me: so anyway, i'm sorry to that there are only a few more chapters of this story**

**Mikey: NO!**

**Me: wait a minute i thought you didn't like this**

**Donnie: we never said that (smiles)**

**Me: but don't worry i will be writing more turtles soon. disclaimer anybody?**

**Raph: ANIMANIAgirl506 does not own TMNT 2012. only Sam. **

**Me: thanks Raph. **

**Raph;(shrugs)**

**Me: big ****thanks to you guys and shout out to animeandcartoonsfreak. ok that's it for us enjoy :)**

Twenty: I will save you

Sam wasted no time and charged for him with her claws ready to strike. Raph didn't want to but he took out his sais and started blocking her attacks. She laughed

at him. ''You really think can stop me?'' ''oh that is priceless''. Raph pushed her away knocking her back off her feet. He raced over to her to try to get the collar off,

but she swept her legs underneath him and he got knocked down. Sam now stood over him, with a big grin on her face and her claws ready to strike through him.

''Sam please, snap of it''. ''I love you'' Sam hesitated for a moment, and she screamed out in pain as she held her head. _''Wait what's happening to her?'' _She

moved away from him, as she still gripped her head. Shredder was still sitting back and watching the fight. ''Well what are you waiting for? destroy him!'' ''No!''

Sam gripped her head more. _''Wait a second, she's trying to fight the power off the collar off!'' _''Sam c'mon fight it!'' shouted Raph. ''You can do it!'' ''Enough turtle!

she will not fight me she's knows her place'' said Shredder standing up. Sam let out another scream before her eyes turned back to violet red and she charged for

Raph again. ''Stop it Sam, I know you can fight it''. ''No you are wrong turtle I will not go against my master''. ''And you are my prey''. Raph jumped away from her

attack, and jumped up the window that lead to the roof. ''I will save you Sam'', ''And you'll just have to catch me''. And with that he ran off.

…

Sam stood there for a moment wondering what the turtle meant by that strange remark. ''What are you doing girl? get him!''. Sam turned to face her master. ''Of

course master''. She jumped out the window and onto the roof. Raph was nowhere to be found. _''Where is that pesky turtle?'' _She looked around around for him,

but couldn't find him anywhere. What Sam didn't know, was that Raph was hiding waiting for the right moment to take her by surprise. ''Where are you turtle?!''

she shouted. ''I know your'e up here''. Raph snuck behind her and grabbed her. ''NO! let go of me!'' she started struggling against him and kicking. Raph just held

her tighter. ''No i'm not letting go of you'' Sam just kept struggling. ''You foolish turtle! why are so hard to destroy?'' ''Because I love you too much to let you go''.

Sam's eyes started turning back to their normal color. ''R-raph?'' ''that's right Sam it's me''. Sam looked at him confused. ''NO!'' her eyes turned back to violet red

and she broke free from Raph knocking him to the ground. Sam stood over him again claws ready to strike. ''Enough of this, this ends now''. ''Are you sure about

that?'' Sam turned around and gasped. Leo, Mikey and Donnie were behind her grinning. ''Impossible I knocked all of you out''. ''Or so you thought'' said Leo. Sam

growled and charged for them, but Leo tripped her and Donnie ripped the collar off her neck. Sam let out a scream and Raph caught her. Her eyes finally went back

to normal, and her claws were gone. Raph laid her down with her head in his lap. Leo, Donnie and Mikey raced over to them. ''Is she ok?'' asked Mikey. Sam slowly

opened her eyes. ''R-raph?'' ''Yeah it's me'' said Raph. She turned her head and looked at the guys. ''I'm so sorry''. ''It's ok Sam, you were being brainwashed'' said

Donnie. Raph smiled at her and stroked her hair. ''It's all over now c'mon let's go home''said Raph. Sam nodded and helped he helped her up to her feet. ''You

stupid girl''. They all turned around when they saw Shredder standing there. ''What are you doing? finish them''. Sam eyes glowed violet red again, but Raph put a

hand on her shoulder. ''It's over Shredder Sam is no longer in your control'' Donnie held out the collar. ''And you can never make me''. ''I will never go against my

family again''. Raph pulled her close to her and they turned and started to walk away. Shredder just laughed at them. ''Ha you foolish turtles and stupid girl''. He

drew out his blades. ''This isn't over yet''.

**Mikey: ah Shredder!**

**Leo: whoa. just whoa. **

**Raph: nice fight scene**

**Me: i think i'm getting the hang of it**

**Donnie: but really another cliffhanger?**

**Me: yes**

**Leo: we gotta stop that **

**Me:(pulls out mallet) don't. you dare. **

**Leo:(backs off)**

**Mikey: well ok see you guys later and keep reading ANIMANIA OUT!**

**Me: hey that's my line!**

**Mikey: and now were even **


	22. Chapter 22: It's not over yet

**Me: hello everyone!**

**Raph: look who's back again**

**Mikey: Santa Claus?**

**Me: dude seriously?**

**Mikey: it could happen**

**Donnie: yeah i don't think so. Santa Claus isn't real**

**Mikey: Sant Claus isn't real?!**

**Me: anyway... ****disclaimer anybody?**

**Leo: i think it's Donnie's turn **

**Donnie: yes! ANIMANIAgirl506 does not own TMNT 2012. She only owns Sam**

**Leo: oh and big thanks to you guys for reading and shout out to animeandcartoonsfreak**

**Raph: ok are we done now?**

**Me: i don't know do you want us to be?**

**Raph: (growls)**

**Me:(gulps) ok enjoy**

Twenty-One: It's not over yet

Sam eyes turned violet red. ''Bring it on you creep!'' Sam was about to charge for him, but Leo hold her back. ''Sam don't''. Sam's eyes turned back to normal. ''But

he…'' ''I know let us handle this''. Sam nodded and stepped back. The guys glared at Shredder and took out their weapons. Shredder charged for them, and the

guys charged for Shredder. Shredder wasted no time, and knocked out Donnie then Mikey. Leo tried sneaking behind him, but Shredder kicked him back, knocking

him out. Sam raced over to him to check on him. ''Leo? Leo are you ok?'' Leo's eyes snapped opened and looked at Sam. ''Yeah i'm fine''. Sam helped him up, while

Donnie, Mikey and Raph charged for Shredder. By this time Sam couldn't take sitting on the sidelines anymore. But before Leo could say anything, Sam's eyes

turned violet red and her claws came out, and she charged for Shredder. The guys watched but were yelling at Sam to stop, but she wasn't listening. Shredder was

stepping away from all of her attacks laughing at her. ''You really think you will be able to strike me?'' ''please don't even waste your..'' But he never finished,

because Sam strikes him across the chest with her claws. Shredder let out a cry of pain as he fell to the ground. The guys raced over to where they were, and Raph

put a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam's eyes turned back to normal, but she turned and glared at Shredder. ''You were saying? get this straight creep, don't you ever

mess with me again''. ''I'm a whole lot tougher than you think''. ''What have you done?'' Everyone turned around as they saw Karai standing there glaring at

them. She raced over to Shredder and gasped as she saw Shredder bleeding, and the big gash Sam gave him. Everyone was quiet as Karai took care of him. She

turned to glare at them again. ''What have you done?!'' she helped Shredder sit down, then took out her dagger and charged for them. Leo took out his katana

and knocked her back. ''C'mon on guys I think were done here''. The guys and Sam nodded and they jumped off the roof and left. Leo put away his katana, and

started to leave to when Shredder starting laughing at him. ''You think this over turtles?'' said Shredder. Leo turned around and glared him. ''What do you mean?''

''believe me when I say this turtle this isn't over yet''.

...

Leo's head was spinning from what Shredder said as he went off to go catch up with the guys and Sam. They were waiting by the manhole to go home. Leo

jumped down next to them. ''You ok bro?'' asked Mikey. Leo nodded his head, and Donnie opened the manhole cover and they all jumped in and started walking

home. Raph walked next to Sam. ''Hey are you ok?'' ''yeah i'm fine''. Raph took her by the hand and scooped her up in his arms. ''I missed you''. Sam smiled back

at him. ''I missed you to Raph''. He smiled and kissed her head. The guys kept walking until they made it back to the lair. Master Splinter and April were there,

Master Splinter was pacing while April was sitting on the couch. As soon as they saw the guys with Sam, they raced over to them. April ran over to Sam and

hugged her. ''I'm so glad your'e ok''. Sam hugged her back. ''Yes we are all happy you are home safe'' said Master Splinter. April dragged Sam over to the couch and

Mikey, Donnie and Raph followed, while Leo went to talk with Master Splinter. After they were done, Sam shared her story of what they did to her. ''It was just…I

couldn't…I couldn't fight it no matter had much I tried''. ''Next thing I knew I was in Raph's arms''. Raph wrapped her in a hug as she started to cry, and April

rubbed her back. ''It's gonna be ok Sam'' said Raph. Sam looked up at him and he smiled. ''I promise''. Sam nodded. ''Yeah the best thing is that we got you back''

said Mikey giving her a hug to. ''Yeah i'm just glad it's all over'' said Donnie. ''Uh guys, Shredder hasn't given up yet'' said Leo. ''He still wants Sam''. Everyone

froze. ''Well that's just great'' said Sam. ''Just when everything starts to go back to normal, he has to show up again''. ''What are we supposed to do now?'' Leo

turned and looked at everyone. ''We give him one last fight''.

**Me: sorry! i know it was a little short**

**Mikey: it was still epic**

**Me: aw thanks mikey**

**Mikey(hugs me)**

**Leo: so wait, what's gonna happen now?**

**Me: well you have to wait and find out**

**Raph: aw I don't like waitng**

**Me: nobody does dude well i think were done here...**

**Donnie: not just yet**

**Me: meaning?**

**Raph; you haven't told us if your'e a fangirl yet**

**Me: ...**

**Mikey: well?**

**Me: that can not be proven**

**Raph: oh yeah?(raph picks me up)**

**Me: hey!**

**Donnie: well i think this is gonna turn out well. keep reading guys, and ANIMANIA will update soon. see ya :)**

**Mikey: dudes ANIMANIA is blushing!**


End file.
